Resident Evil: Naruto Style
by dart93
Summary: Naruto is the leader of LEAF and due to a few mistakes, his unit are infected with the virus and he is forced to purge them. Later he's attacked and uses his virus in hoping that the thing he would become would kill them all but instead gains godly power
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 1:Prolouge _

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

Sarutobi gazed at the retreating figure of what use to be his sergeant grandson; his eyes were full of regret and sorrow. He hated what he had just done, but like most things he did, it was for the good of the village. He barely flinched when the door to his office was slammed with such force that it cracked. Sighing, he looked down to his desk at a file labeled, L.E.A.F. and bit his lip. Opening it up he came across 7 pages, each was of a different member of LEAF, and all but one had a big red stamp that said, Deceased. Looking over each of the pages he noticed that each of the deceased had their own area of expertise: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Demolition, and medical.

Sighing once again, he put those six aside and looked at the last one, Naruto Uzumaki, Age 14, Special jonin and Leader of the unit, unlike the other six his said 'demoted' in big red letters with 'to genin' in smaller letters.

Sarutobi disbanded the unit after the mysterious deaths of the other members and found out what LEAF really stood for, Lethal Efficiency Assault/Attack/Assassination Force (Which ever you like). At first he thought that it was a little training group that had named itself after their village, but soon things started to seem strange. Missing persons that would turn up weeks later mutilated, stolen lab equipment, missing chemicals. Sarutobi got his best ninjas to look into the recent occurrences and soon LEAF started to ask for missions, working their way up from D-rank to B-rank that required long periods of time to be spent outside of the village, in a matter of months.

It was only after the six LEAF unit members died that things started coming into focus for him and while he had no solid proof about anything, LEAF was till under his command, so to stop anymore people from being harmed, he disbanded it and then temporally discharged Naruto from active ninja duty.

Closing the file, Sarutobi could help but give a small shutter for reasons unknown.

----------X----------

Naruto Uzumaki growled as he went down the many steps of the Hokage's tower, the feeling of impending doom that he was emitting kept anyone from bothering him at all. He was dressed in what used to be the LEAF unit uniform that consisted of black cargo pants tucked in a pair of dull black combat boots that stopped at mid calf, and a pair of knee pads. He wore a white tank top with a short sleeve fishnet shirt that was tucked in his pants under a black unbuttoned long sleeved battle coat with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, under his shirt was a metal tube and n the right shoulder of his coat was the LEAF unit patch, it was basically the Konoha leaf symbol but pointed down, with L.E.A.F. stitched under it.

His skintight leather gloves squelched and strained when he clinched his hands tightly.

'Old prick,' He thought heatedly, 'Demote me to genin, just because those 6 peons died… and after all I did for both him and this piece of shit village.'

Slamming his fist into the wall, he felt the wood buckle under the force of the blow and the bone in his hand crack.

"Shit," He cursed, cradling his broken hand, which only served to further his anger.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. He was suppose to be the leader of LEAF, even if it was now disbanded and he was the only one still living, LEAF was called an elite unit. It wouldn't due to lose his cool, after all their deaths were in fact partly his fault.

Over the 3 years that LEAF had been together, they had been working off and on with different chemicals in secret, trying to create substances that could help them in their ninja careers, and after they learned of Naruto's super healing, they started working on a way to recreate it for the rest of the unit.

----------X----------

Flashback

----------X----------

Naruto stood over a line of small cage, along with the rest of his unit, they all wore their uniforms but unlike their leader, they wore plain ANBU-like masks. Inside the cages were small white lab mice and sitting on a small metal cart was pile of syringes and multiple small bottles each with a different color.

"How close are we to stabilizing and getting rid of the virus's negative effects," came Naruto's emotionless voice.

The medical specialist of the group, who was filling the needles, stopped and placed the needle down. "Out of the last five, only two showed any promise, but over time they started to mutate and became vary volatile, it was so bad that I had to eliminate the specimens. However, I took the two that worked and started changing parts of it, I'm about to test them now," the medic told them.

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms, watching with fascination as the med specialist stuck the needles into the mice's water bottles and injected the purplish experimental drug. As the mice started to drink the laced water he wondered which would react first. After a few minutes one of the mice started to squeak loudly, bringing everyone's attention to it. They all watched as the mouse started to twitch violently and slam itself into the metal bars.

"What the fuck" gasped on of the masked men, taking an involuntary step back.

Suddenly, the mouse stopped moving. Naruto noticed that its beady little eyes had changed from black to a red-orange color and the gash on its head was healing "Which drug is this," he questioned,

"Ah… compound RHC-014/VP-009,"

Naruto nodded, looking towards the other mice who had dropped dead while they were looking at the other mouse, "Clear the cages, replace the mice and start testing on multiple mice, if the results are the same we'll start human testing."

When they started human testing on a civilian, they were pleasantly surprised when the subject quickly healed, seemingly showing that they had indeed succeeded in replicating Naruto's healing factor, so with this success they killed the subject and started administering the drug to the unit. When the drug was injected they all showed signs of extreme pain, their skin bulged and looked like there was something slithering under it, then their eyes, mouth and ears bled before their eyes changed to the same reddish orange color as the mice had.

At first they were exited, they felt godly, like nothing could ever harm them. But sadly for them, it was short lived, just as they were getting used to their new strength they all buckled and fell to the floor in pain.

Naruto backed away slowly and made his way up a set of metal stairs to the elevated observation room. It was a medium sized room, with 4-inch thick steel walls, and a door that could only be sealed from the inside. One whole side of the room was a window that looked out into the testing area, he didn't have to worry about it breaking or anything because of how thick it was, along with some minor seals.

Sealing the door, Naruto walked over to the window just in time for a red strobe light to start flashing along with the sound of locks latching down. Looking out the window, Naruto's eyes widened at the sight he saw, these… human shaped leech-like monsters were crawling around trying to find a way out. Slowly and shakily he reached over to a computer terminal and flipped a small glass case up to reveal a red button with the words, Area Purge underneath it. Glancing out at the beasts he shook his head and murmured a quite 'sorry' to what used to be his comrades before pressing the button.

Going back to the window he watched as a bunch of small cylinders slid out of the ceiling and released a fine mist of highly combustible gas that turned the room hazy. After the mist was dispensed the small cylinders slid back into the ceiling and another one slid out.

Looking back to the terminal, he pressed the button again and the small cylinder gave off a small but strong spark that set the room beyond the thick glass ablaze.

----------X----------

Flashback end

----------X----------

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto nearly ran over a young dark haired boy with a long scarf and his friends, a orange haired girl and a brown haired, snot nosed child wearing glasses.

"Hey watch it, ya big lummox," yelled the scarf wearing child, pointing at Naruto who just kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you"

Naruto kept walking, ignoring the little brat. Besides he was too busy thinking of ways to get back at the old man. Leaning his head to the side, a rock sailed past and he turned around.

"Do you know who I am, my granddad it the Hokage and I'll get him to arrest you if you don't apologize to me right now,"

Naruto looked at the smirking boy, he had arrogance and ignorance dancing in his eyes, something that he didn't like. The fact that he was the old fool's grandson didn't bode well for the child either.

"Get away from the honorable grandson" interjected a voice from the rooftops.

Naruto instantly knew who this was, "Well if it isn't Ebisu," he said in a bored tone with his arms crossed.

A man in all blue jumped down from the roof and landed in-between Naruto and the group of kids. "Honorable grandson, do not associate with street rats like him-" that was as far as he got before Naruto slammed his fist into the back of the man's head, sending him off into a wooden fence.

"Just because I've been demoted back down to genin doesn't mean that my skills have gone down to genin, I was a special jonin for a reason," Naruto spoke, crossing his arms again.

Konohamaru and his friends watched, wide eyed, as their instructor didn't get back up. They had always thought that Ebisu was the strongest, mostly because that was what he told them, and that they couldn't beat him even if they teamed up on him. It was amazing that this guy who was way younger than their sensei had knocked him out with one blow.

Turning on his heel, Naruto started to walk away from the three, leaving them with their unconscious sensei, only to grow annoyed when he heard them running after him.

"Hey" he heard the dark haired, scarf-wearing boy yell to him.

Naruto stopped and turned around, "What" he asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

The other two seemed to hear the danger in his voice and took a step back, while their friend and unofficial leader didn't and stood his ground,

"Your strong and beat sensei in one hit, how would you like the honor to teach me, the Hokage's grandson, and my friends," he spoke over the squeaking of Naruto's leather gloves.

"No," Naruto's voice was quite, it carried the feeling of icy death with it. The brat's two friends felt it and began to fear for their friend's safety.

"No?" Konohamaru questioned, sounding surprised. After all who would refuse the honor of teaching the Hokage's grandson. "What do you mean, 'No', do you know who I am, I demand that you teach me, don't make me-URK"

Naruto lunged forward and gripped Konohamaru's neck with one hand, only giving his enough room to breath so that he would keep conscious, "Make you do what, tell granddad. You arrogant little fuck, hiding behind his name and riding on his coattail, expecting everything to just be handed to you. It's fools like you that just piss me off,"

Somehow konohamaru got enough air to say, "What are you done do huh, hit me? I dare you, when granddad hears about this-" that was as far as he got.

Naruto pulled back a slugged the boy right in the stomach and threw him to the side into the fence, not to far from the downed special jonin.

"Pathetic little prick," he mumbled, before looking at the other two, "What about you two, anything to say?"

The little girl and boy quickly shook their heads and took a step back.

Turning around once again, Naruto started to walk only to stop one last time and look up into the sky

----------X----------

Sarutobi grimaced as he watched the whole thing through his crystal ball and nearly hyperventilated when he saw Naruto look right at him through the crystal sphere. If he did all of that knowing that he was watching that meant Naruto was truly pissed at him. After all, Naruto would normally just knock a person out quickly and painlessly by hitting nerves or pressure points, not knock the breath out of him and throw them into a wall… a child no less.

Lighting his pipe, he started to question his decision of demoting Naruto to genin. Naruto took pride in his skill and for him to be taken down to the lowest rank was a major blow to it, basically calling him pathetic, slapping him, and spitting in his face. Now he knew why he shuttered earlier, Naruto wanted payback for the personal humiliation of demotion. He would have to be vary careful from now on. At least one good thing came out of it; both Konohamaru and his sensei have had their egos popped.

----------X----------

A few days later

"Kill that bustard for attacking the Hokage's grandson."

Naruto tried as best he could to dodge the attacks, somehow word of his homes location had gotten out and the 5 ninjas who hated him decided to kill him for hitting that little brat.

'Probably on the old fuck's orders' he thought ducking under a sword.

He had already been hit quite a few times and the blades seemed to be coated in poison, seeing as the cuts he had were still bleeding and stinging. Normally he could have escaped something like this, but today he had dropped his guard and was attacked when he was disarmed in his lab.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop, all the warmth in the room seemed to fade away and was replaced by an icy cold. His chest, stomach, and leg felt like they were on fire. Looking down his body went cold; protruding from all three points was a blood-covered blade.

"Y-you f-fuckers" he gasped losing control of his balance as the blades were removed. Stumbling to the floor he felt his life slipping away. He vision was blurry and started going from clear to blurred.

"Come on, lets find a way out of here and let the poison take care of the rest" he heard.

"Yea, I don't want to be here if the ANBU show up,"

He heard footsteps moving farter away and he struggled to stand.

"What the fuck" he heard as he stood and slowly stumbled his way over to the labs main computer terminal.

Ignoring the pair he started typing on the computer causing the screen to turn into a timer.

_Emergency self-destruct activated,_ stated a computerized female voice, _all entrances sealed, please proceed to the emergency exit imminently. T minus 7 minutes until Self-Destruction _

Naruto grinned evilly as he heard the frantic voices cry out and get farther away, typing a few more commands a message that said all emergency exits had been seal as well, appeared.

Chuckling he fell to the ground he gripped his necklace and broke it off from his neck. Twisting the top off, he removed it to reveal an inch long needle filled with the compound RHC-014/VP-009. Sticking himself in the side of the neck he injected himself with the purple liquid and started to lose consciences. If he had to die he sure as hell wasn't going to let the village get off that easily.

----------X----------

Sarutobi did a little victory dance on top of his desk, the reason why? Well he had just finished his paper work. Doing the pelvic thrust, he never noticed his secretary walk in carrying a stack of papers followed by a Chunin carrying a larger stack.

"Hokage-sama?" she questioned making him stop and look over to them, only to slip and fall to the floor at the sight of the stacks of paper,

"Whywhywhywhy" he yelled, slamming his fists into the floor childishly.

**BOOOOOOOM**

The tower shook at the force of the explosion, sending the papers into the floor. Scrambling off the floor, he ran to the window.

"No" he gasped, seeing the building that he knew Naruto lived at in flames.

----------X----------

Near the top of the rubble a black gloved jutted out from underneath a steel support beam followed by a body. The person crawled out from under the metal and slowly stood, before opening it's glowing silted red-orange eyes.

----------X----------

RHC-014/VP-009 means: Rapid Healing Compound 14 with Viral Parasite 9.

What do you all think? Dose it sound right?

I used parts of the Resident Evil games, like how Wesker injected himself with the T-virus, the Leach monster from RE5, my own knock-off of the S.T.A.R.S unit, the cliché Self-Destruct, and maybe a few things I didn't even notice.

Some things I need from you'll:

1. I would like to know a pairing…

2. I would like to know if Naruto would like to,

A. Destroy Konoha

B. Destroy the world.

C. Other

3. If he should leave and return to Konoha only to betray them later.

4. Team up with Orochimaru, kill him, or both.

5. What dose a summoning contract for the different zombies sound like, you know how awesome it would be for him to summon an evil looking monster carrying a chainsaw, or a huge ogre looking motherfucker?


	2. Chapter 2: Wave prologue

Resident Evil: Naruto style  
(I own nothing)

_Chapter 1: the Wave prologue and encounter_

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech/ Writing_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

For the ones who complained about my grammar I have to say that I finished this and the last chapter late at night and I was tired as hell. I wanted to post the story that night so I had to hurry.

----------X----------

Stumbling out of the burning building, Naruto clutched a scroll in his fist. His cloths were burnt; his coat was missing leaving him in his bloody and torn tank top, one of his pants legs were missing and his bare leg was covered in blood but strangely he didn't have a wound on him.

After he injected himself with the virus and blacked out, he woke up later with less the 4 minutes until the place would explode. Using this time, he gathered as many of the viruses, notes, and chemicals he could and sealed them into a scroll. He wasn't able to get them all but he could work around that, after all, he did help their medical specialist create some or the viruses, how hard could it be to make more of it with the notes that told how. When everything was gathered he made his way up stairs and just before he was able to 'make' himself an exit, the place exploded.

Naruto groaned uncomfortably as he felt something craw under his skin but ignored it. Walking slowly down the street he ducked into the first alleyway he came to and fell to his knees, vomiting a sickly mix of green bile and blood.

"Fuck" he moaned, spitting out some of the blood that stayed in his mouth.

Looking behind him, he saw a bunch of people running down the street towards what used to be his compound and slowly stood up. Standing up to his full height, he spat one more time and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

----------X----------

Sarutobi buried his face in his hands and sighed sadly as he sat in his office. It had been two days since the explosion and they had searched through all of the rubble. A bunch of badly burnt and unidentifiable bodies had been found on the half way through the second day and they could only assume that one of them was Naruto and the rest were new recruits to replace the other dead members of LEAF.

Sarutobi's heart was heavy and he regretted everything, thinking that maybe if he had done things differently, Naruto would still be there and they would still be friends. And to make matters worse, his paperwork seemed to multiply like rabbits every time he looked away.

Looking down at some of the reports, he was intrigued when he found one that said they had found a bunch of burnt notebooks and journals that they had sealed into scrolls. Opening one of the scrolls, he sent some chakra into it and in a puff of smoke, a small pile of journals appeared. Picking one up he studied the cover it was badly burnt but the date written on the middle of it could easily be seen.

'6 months ago' he thought opening it to see a few torn and burnt pages. Flipping past them, he came to a relatively good page, and started reading.

_Journal entry,_

_We are getting closer and closer to our goal; we're so close to finding a way to stabilizing it I can feel it. Actually the whole unit can, especially Leader. He's most of the reason I've gotten so far; I mean… if it weren't for his idea to use parasitic organisms to be the carriers of the virus, I would probably still be at square one._

The middle of the page was burnt and Sarutobi couldn't make it out.

_-Is what the parasite is called, a nifty little organism to. With a little change here and there, I bet we could make a mind control drug-_

'Mind control/' he questioned mentally, 'What were you working on Naruto'

Looking at the rest of the page he found that he couldn't read any of it or see the signature at the bottom of the page

Flipping to the next page he found it to be three days after the last entry,

_Journal entry,_

_Compound RHC-008 and VP-004 failed miserably in all but one testing session today. It turns out that while the parasite is the best way to transfer the virus, their ware some unforeseen effects. It seems that the virus caused a mutation in the parasite which caused major mutations in the mouse leading to it immediate incineration. _

_The mouse itself looked fine at first and seemed to have gained our leaders ability to rapidly heal, but seconds after it turned vary volatile and started trying ram through the cage. At least some good came out of this, now we know what the major warning signs of a failed test are and can be more prepared should this ever happen again._

_The symptoms are, as listed: Signs of extreme pain, sweating, shaking, bleeding from the eyes and ears, and in some major cases, the parasite would grow and be seen crawling under the subjects skin._

_-Hakushi Fuzen- LEAF unit medical specialist_

'Sarutobi swore, Hakushi Fuzen was once one of the best field medics Konoha ever had, and was one of the only doctors who saw Naruto as a hero. He had been fired because he helped Naruto when he was attacked by a mob and injured one of them. The civilian council forced the hospital to fire him and he lost everything. Because of that he lost some of his sanity and disappeared, but not before he swore revenge against the village.

Now that he thought about it, LEAF was formed not long after Hakushi disappeared. Sighing Sarutobi put the journal down and reached for another.

----------X----------

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror of the cheap hotel room he rented. The hotel was rundown, and probably infested with thousands of different roaches, probably even a few undiscovered species. His torn and bloody clothes were lying piled up in the corner and probably already had a roach in one of the pockets.

He didn't understand why he didn't turn into one of those leech monsters like the others did, but wrote it off saying that it was probably because his DNA was used to create the virus. Looking in the mirror, Naruto gazed at his body. All the scars he had from growing up were gone and the baby fat on his body was gone and replaced by wiry muscle. He clinched his hand and watched as the muscle moved under his skin.

When he arrived in the little Podunk town outside of fire country he went to a clothes shop and 'bought' himself some new threads along with a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his eyes.

He grinned evilly at the memory of his shopping and learning experience,

He had busted in their and took what he wanted, which was basically the same things he had used to make the LEAF unit uniform but without all the reinforcement that came with shinobi clothes and a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. When he started to walk out of the shop with all the clothes he took without paying, the shopkeeper came at him and threatened him with a bat. Naruto dodged the swing and lightly punched the man in the gut, but surprisingly, the light punch sent the man through the door and out into the streets.

Leaving the bathroom, Naruto went back to the only other room there and started to get dressed. After fixing his shirt, he picked up the sealing scroll containing the equipment, notes, and chemicals that he had taken from the lab, then slid it in his pants pocket and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He needed to head to wave where they had set up a smaller base for when they came by.

----------X----------

8 months have passed since the ordeal in Konoha. After fleeing Konoha and making his way to the village of wave, Naruto was surprised to find that the LEAF base had been taken over by some small time crime boss named Gato thugs, who defaced the walls, tore up furniture, broke through the concrete walls (Amazingly) and turned some of the rooms into what looked like some cheap bondage porno movie set. They weren't able to get into the important parts of the base, like the lab, armory, storage, and his personal office that held reports from his spies all around the world and important documents like old mission files that could cause wars and blackmail against most of the important people in fire, wind, and lightning country, like the daimyos and their councils. After all, what do you think they were doing during the long months away from the village that oppressed them?

After using half of the thugs for testing his new powers, he captured the rest and decided to use them as test subjects; I mean really who would miss a samurai thug who likes to terrorize the village. The base itself was easy to repair, with a few shadow clones that armed themselves with the thugs swords, the peons didn't argue with cleaning up the mess they made… well they didn't once they saw one of their fellow thugs get disemboweled by Naruto who didn't eve bother to use a sword, just his hands. A day later, everything was looking brand new, the walls fixed and clean most of the furniture replaced, and the cheap bondage room was removed and replaced with a real torture room. (Insert evil laugh)

Speaking of torture rooms, Naruto had broken the room in just hours after its completion by torturing some of the thugs to gain information about the man and found out that Gato was a corrupt shipping magistrate who liked to ship drugs and enslave young girls but was threatened by a bridge builder named who was making a bridge to the mainland. Something that would destroy the stranglehold he had on the island of wave.

While Naruto didn't partially care about the village, he found it to be boring around there and was often in need of something to preoccupy his time in-between experiments and tests.

Now we find him looking at his latest spy report smirking evilly, it seemed that Tazuna hired two groups of ninja from Konoha lead by Kakashi the copycat ninja and Kurenai the genjutsu mistress along with Anko the snake mistress who was once a good friend of Naruto's.

Smirking again Naruto let out a dark laugh that echoed down the dark hallways of his base and reached the ears of the terrified thugs who shuttered violently. He finally had something to do and he was going to make sure that he milked it for all it's worth.

Looking to the side where a bunch of metal cages were he said, "Looks like I'll get to test out my newest creation sooner than I thought,"

Growling echoed from the cage but quickly stopped and turned to a whimper as Naruto's glare was directed at it. Slicking his hair back and sliding on his dark sunglasses, Naruto walked over to the cages and picked up a small scroll labeled Inu.

----------X----------

Anko wasn't having a great day, it started out fine: a large dango breakfast, two missing ninjas to interrogate, and even got to beat up a pervert with wondering hands. Needless to say, he wouldn't be beating off to anything for quite awhile, seeing as she broke every bone in his hand. But sadly all things come to an end. As punishment for breaking the civilians hand, Sarutobi made her go with kakashi and Kurenai on their joint mission to wave as back up.

Not far from the boat that would take them across the river into wave, a pair of missing mist ninjas attacked them and the little punk Uchiha demanded that she teach him the hidden snake hand technique that she used to defeat them.

Then after crossing the river, missing ninja Zabuza Momochi attacked them but that really wasn't a problem at the moment. But right now, what could only be described as a pack of 10 dogs that had went through a meat grinder and somehow lived, or one that had been brought back to life after months of decomposing, were attacking them and trying to bite their limbs off.

During the fight against the… demonic dogs, Zabuza and a masked ninja joined them in defending each other, saying that only he could kill them and that his honor wouldn't let some ugly ass mutt take his opponent down before him. Not noticing Kiba growling at the disrespect the dogs

Suddenly a whistle echoed throughout the clearing making the dogs stopped them and whimpered before running over to one side of the clearing and sitting down in two lines of five.

----------X----------

Minutes earlier

Naruto stood with his arms crossed on a low branch hidden behind a bunch of leafs, he watched as the six genin, two jonin, and one special jonin stood their ground against Zabuza. That made him shake his head, Konoha's shinobi were really slacking off, when he was 12 he could've put up a tougher fight than they were, and Zabuza looked like he just started to break a sweat.

Pulling the Inu scroll out he jumped off the limb and went a ways into the forest before opening the scroll and using a summoning jutsu to summon 10 of his newest creations, infected dogs. They used to be strays that were near dead on the side of the road, but hey he wanted to know what the virus' effects would be on a dog so like they say 'waste not, want not'

The virus made them extremely vicious and they would attack any living thing that it saw except the other dogs and would listen to Naruto only, something that he credited to his DNA being in the virus once again.

After the summon smoke disappeared, 10 infected dogs growled and prepared to leap at him but quickly put their heads down and whimpered under Naruto's dark glare.

Wordlessly, Naruto pointed in the direction of the clearing that the Konoha ninjas were fighting in and disappeared in a blur of speed to get back to the branch he was previously on to watch the show.

Just minutes of watching the dog's attack gave Naruto more than enough information to know that the infected dog experiments were a complete success. Bringing his fingers to his lips he gave a loud whistle causing the dogs to stop attacking and run towards the tree Naruto was standing in.

After the dogs sat in two lines, Naruto jumped off the tree, still hidden by a large bush, and walked slowly into the clearing, "Greetings" he spoke in a cold but amused voice,

Everyone tensed and he smirked, slowly walking towards them he stopped just behind the 10 dogs and crossed his arm, "It's been awhile, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko how've you been,"

"Sensei, do you know him," asked Sakura, looking at the blond man and his 'dogs' in fear.

Naruto recognized the genins; he would have been in their graduating class if he hadn't started LEAF and being the professional that he was, he took it upon himself to learn their names, after all 'the children are the future'

Kakashi looked at his pink haired student with confusion in his one uncovered eye, "No I don't," he replied, "Do I?" he asked looking at the all blond with slicked back hair and mirrored sunglasses wearing all black clothes that looked strangely familiar.

"Oh don't tell me that you forgot about me," He mocked.

Seeing their clueless and confused looks he sighed and shook his head, "How about this," he said taking his hand and messing up his hair, making it spike. "Remember me now Inu-chan, you perverted little shoe humper," he said while noticing Zabuza and the hunter ninja disappear.

The genin laughed out loud while both Kurenai and Anko snickered at the name. Kakashi's eye widened, "No way, you're supposed to be dead,"

"You should know kakashi" Naruto told him, slicking his hair back "it takes more than an explosion to kill me… well fully at least." he spoke muttering the last part

Then the realization his Anko, "Wait, Naruto… is that you" she asked slowly. Naruto's death had hit her hard, he was one of the only one's to treat he like she mattered, and not call her names behind her or just try to sleep with her. He treated her fairly and even defended he once when she was in trouble for the same thing that got her on this mission.

Naruto smirked his dark smirk, which made sasuke jealous, 'His smirk is even better than mine… (I'm sorry but I'm not continuing his train of thought, it goes against all my morals)

"Yes Anko, its m-" Naruto started before Sasuke cut in, "Fight me"

Everyone looked at the Uchiha like he was a fool, even the dogs. "Sasuke, he's too strong for you to fight, he was-" started kakashi,

"So, who cares what he was, it's not like he could defeat a elite like me" Sasuke said, cutting him off, "Fight me"

"Kakashi I think you need to teach you student some manners," Naruto told him in a cold voice that made the adults gulp, that wasn't good. Even the genin started to sweat and Kiba made a bet with Shino and Hinata about how long Sasuke would last in the fight before he died.

"Don't talk like I'm not here you fool, Fight me" Sasuke yelled, throwing a kunai at Naruto's head.

Catching the blade with his thumb and pointer finger, Naruto flattened the point with an amazing show of strength. "You will regret that" he told him before clinching one fist, making the leather glove rip at the knuckles and tossing the kunai up in the air.

Sasuke, who was inexperienced at fighting an opponent like Naruto, who wouldn't just stop and let himself get hit like most academy teachers, followed the blade with his eyes. Making the mistake of taking you eyes off the enemy.

Naruto dashed forward leaving behind a line of 7 after images that followed him and slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying off into a tree with a line of spit and blood following him.

"SASUKE-KUN" Naruto heard from the side, turning hi head to the side he sidestepped another kunai that the pink haired girl, sakura sent at him leaving what looked like a black smoke-like afterimage behind him.

Sighing, Naruto crossed his arms, "I come here to have a nice conversation and here I am being attacked by your students." He lied, "Fine, I can see when I'm not welcomed but we will meet again" he told them, before quickly throwing a black smoke bomb and using his own version of the Shunshine that left behind matching black smoke.


	3. Chapter 3: Kami damn it

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 3: Kami Damn it_

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------  
I'm going through a small writers block so i added some humor at the end  
----------X----------

"Sensei, who was that" Sakura asked her sensei; she was still pissed at the blonde guy who hurt 'her' Sasuke-kun, and now wanted revenge on him.

Kakashi, who was carrying the unconscious Uchiha, looked back to Sakura, noticing that all the other genin except for Sai had looked to him wanting to know.

Sighing, he turned back to walking and started talking, "That was Uzumaki Naruto, he used to be a special jonin and the leader of the LEAF unit"

Kiba knotted his forehead, "LEAF?" he said questioningly, "What's that"

"LEAF was an elite unit, comprised of 6 ninjas who were experts in their field, and Naruto as their leader, not much is really known about them all" Kurenai said, answering her own students question, but bringing up many more

Anko nodded excitedly, happy that one of her friends was still alive. "And an even lesser known fact is what LEAF means,"

"What, and you do?" asked Kiba, rolling his eyes.

"Yep, the Lethal, Efficiency, Attack, Force" she said sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Huh, how do you know that" Kakashi questioned, nearly dropping his book.

Everyone looked at Anko question, who looked at them smugly, "Well …" She drawled out childishly, "If the Hokage didn't disband LEAF along with that explosion, I would have joined. Naruto sent me an invitation a few weeks before that whole mess saying that my torture and interrogation skills would be appreciated."

----------X----------

Time skip: a few days later

Gato sat in his office nervously; the higher ups that let him oversee the operations in Wave were coming to make sure he was doing everything right. The Mafia he worked for was one of the oldest and still followed a lot of the old ways, meaning that if they found out it was his fault that the village was in such bad shape or that some unknown guy kept killing his mercenaries… well he was fucked.

Pouring himself a drink, he shakily picked it up and gulped it down. Sitting the glass on the table, he jumped when the door opened and a dark haired man in a black suit walked in.

'God help me' he thought, standing to greet the higher up

----------X----------

Growls echoed in the forest of the village, Naruto stood emotionlessly with a lit cigarette hanging limply from his lips. He yawned in boredom as he watched his dog's tear into the bodies of some thugs who thought it would be fun to attack him. They were pretty good too; he would have to replace one of the dogs that were cut in half by their lead thug.

Adjusting his sunglasses, he takes a drag on his smoke. He never really smoked that much before, usually when he was waiting for something like he was now, or when he was really annoyed.

To tell the truth, he blamed Kichigai Bakugekiki, their Demolition expert for getting him started on smoking. The story was that one day he and Naruto were waiting for a mission to start and Naruto kept fidgeting in annoyance, so Kichigai told him that he needed to mellow out and gave him one of his cancer sticks that he always had with him. For a while after that, Naruto depended on Kichigai to supply him with cigarettes in the off chance that he needed one. But now that Kichigai was dead, Naruto got his hands on the bombers stash, which surprisingly was only one pack with seals that refilled it when empty. That explained a lot of things that came up over the years.

Naruto finished the smoke and tossed the butt down on the ground, not even bothered with the sounds of crunching bones or ripping flesh.

Over the time that he had been in wave and started killing thugs, leaving their half eaten bodies wherever they were to be found by villagers or other thugs, he had become something of a legend to the villagers. A mysterious man with a pack of man-eating dogs, who killed Gatos thugs mercilessly, without being seen or heard until it's too late, then disappears. Soon after the first few deaths, the villagers gave him the name 'Musei-akuma' (Silent Devil) and his pack of 'Oni-Inu' (Demon Dogs).

He knew that by letting the people he saved live, his name or rather some alias that fit the way he killed would become known around the village, but this… it was like he had become some super hero to these villagers, was Gato really this bad to them? Being so greedy and corrupted that they would embrace the first person to give Gato a serious blow to his so called 'business'.

"Dispel" he spoke, making the 9 dogs, along with the dead (Well deader) one puff into smoke.

Turning around he started to head to one of Gato's outposts that the group of swordsmen came from, now that he knew where one was, Gato was going to pay for the grief his minions gave him.

----------X----------

Stopping outside of the compound doors, Naruto was stopped by a pair of sword carrying men.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked the unimportant swordsmen.

Naruto adjusted his shades and flexed his hands, making his gloves tear slightly, "Nothing much, just this," he stated before he thrust his fist at the first man and hit him in the nose, turning the cartilage into a missile that shot into his brain and killed him.

Naruto heard the unsheathing of a sword and ducked forward, letting the sword sail over him and clang against the door. Standing up, Naruto grabbed the final mans arm and lifted it over his head before punching his hand through the thugs chest and pulling his heart out.

The man let out a chocked gurgle and fell to the ground, reaching out at the air in a futile attempt to reach his heart and somehow live. Naruto smirked hatefully and bent down, placing the heart in the now dead mans hand before kicking the door down, sending it down with a loud *thud*

The Group of 8 thugs that were there along with around 5 women who looked like hell turned to see who had kicked the door down only to see that one man.

"Who in the hell are you?" Demanded a man, sitting on a chair molesting one of the women.

Naruto stayed silent, having nothing to say to the men who were more than likely raping the women before he came in and busted the door down. Without Naruto moving a muscle, the room burst into smoke making both the men and women start coughing from the thick smoke invading their lungs. Soon the room started to clear and instead of smoke filling the room, animalistic growls did.

Finally when the room was cleared of all smoke everyone gasped, now they knew who the man with slick blond hair and black mirrored sunglasses was the Musei-akuma and his Oni-Inu. The men felt like their hearts dropped down to their balls and stopped beating, while the women started to feel hope that had died along with some long lost fangirl instincts that had supposedly died after puberty had ran its course.

"Kill the men" Naruto instructed his dogs.

The mutilated dogs gave no hesitation at lunging towards the 8 men, who threw the women to the floor the scrambled to defend themselves from being killed by the dogs. The fight itself didn't last long, but the brutality in it was astonishing. To the women he saved, they finally understood why he was called the silent devil and his dogs were called demons. The dogs tore the men apart, ripping and crunching their skin and bones, eating parts of the bodies that they killed. The blood and gore of the site was too much for the women and some threw up in the corner while one feinted.

Naruto shook his head, was all of Gato's punks like this, rapists and murderers. Looking at the women he thought of the other people he had saved… well they were just there and by killing the swordsmen, he saved them, making them look at him as some sort of godsend hero. While that wasn't the intended effect, he couldn't help but think of the possibilities that presented him.

"Leave" he ordered to the women, who quickly stumbled out of the place.

'Well, it's like they say, to the victor goes the spoils' the thought to himself before dispelling the dogs and making a bunch of shadow clones that all walked through the place, searching the bodies for anything important, and raiding the few rooms.

The clones found hardly anything of value, just a little bit of money, some cheap swords, and a stack of orange books (Jackpot)

----------X----------

Sarutobi felt like yelling and destroying something, somehow the council got the bright idea to go through the more 'classified' files in the archives and found Naruto's file, the one that had who his parents were, one Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. When they finally came out of shock, they started yelling for him to be found and brought back to his rightful home.

It was amazing, Demon one minute, hero the next.

They even released that information to the village and their reaction was almost the same, except it only took a second to get over the shock.

Now he was forced to go through all this paperwork, sort through mission scrolls about retrieving Naruto, and deal with ninjas volunteering to go look for their hero and bring him back. Not to mention the married proposals from clan heads that wanted the chance to have the Namikaze bloodline mix with theirs.

The Namikaze bloodline was indeed something to kill for, it gave the person with it a strong affinity to all elements and without it the fourths **flying thunder god** technique couldn't be used.

Giving into his anger at the council, he grabbed his desk the sent it out of the window along with the stack of completed paperwork. Noticing this he grabbed at the desk but it was too far away.

"NO, whhhyyyyy…. It took me forever to finish that," he cried before crawling to the side of the room and sucking his thump in a fetal position

----------X----------

Unlike Sarutobi, Gato didn't waste anytime throwing something out the window. But seeing as he was small and couldn't throw his desk he settled for a bottle of his most expensive sake that valued around ten grand a bottle.

The reason behind his fury was that motherfucker the Musei-akuma who had killed every one of his mercenaries in his eastern base and set the women there free. Those women ran right passed the Mafia guy sent to inspect wave and he had stopped them and asked what had happened.

Now he was in deep shit, the boss himself was coming down. He hoped to hell that he would live to see the days after the visit from the boss and if he did he would destroy that so-called 'silent devil' just like he would to the 'demon of the bloody mist' after he killed the bridge builder.

Soon he started to calm down and took a deep breath. Sitting down at his chair he froze and looked out the open window.

"Nooooo, my sake" he cried reaching to the window with large anime tears.

----------X----------

Naruto was walking down the streets of wave, at night the village seemed to little, bums still sat on the streets, trash piled up in the alleys.

Walking past a larger building he sensed something coming towards him and stuck his hand out to catch it.

'What the fuck' he thought catching a large bottle. Looking around to find the person who threw it so that he could shove the bottle down his throat, he was almost disappointed when he couldn't find him, but that quickly turned to surprise when he recognized what the bottle held.

Looking up to the dark and cloudy sky Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Bribe me all you want, Kami, but I'm still going to unleash hell upon the world"

----------X----------

"Me Damn" groaned kami who was on her stomach looking over the edge of a cloud.

"What's wrong Kami-chan?" asked a man walking over and peering down with her.

Kami sighed and propped her head up on her hand, "Oh I'm just trying to stop Naruto from destroying fire country… How about you, Shinigami-kun?" she asked.

"Nothing much…hey did you just try to use sake to bribe him" he said looking to the woman, who blushed slightly.

"Yea so what?" she asked threateningly.

The death god waved his hands quickly, not wanting to set her off, "Nothing, but what now since that failed,"

She grinned, "Oh you'll see, I have a back up plan"

----------X----------

Naruto popped off the cork to the bottle and took a small sip, the sake was some of the best in the world, he felt bad for whoever lost it.

He continued to walk down the street and once again he sensed something coming towards him.

Quickly turning around his eyes went wide as a familiar desk along with a stack of ruined papers hit him, making him rag doll down the street. Stopping with a thump, he glared up at the sky while holding the broken bottle, "Oh Hahaha, you fucker"


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto's Entertainment

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 1:Naruto's Entertainment_

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

Two day have past since Naruto destroyed Gato's east base and accidentally revealed the fact that he could bring the dead back to life, turning them into monsters. It didn't change the villagers of waves opinion of him but it wasn't something he wanted out in the open just yet.

It was his fault really. When he told the women to leave he had forgotten about the one that had feinted. So when he did a field test with a more resent virus on a dead body, he didn't notice the girl wake up until it was too late. He couldn't kill her that would probably bring up un-needed questions, nor could he hold her prisoner, it had the same problem. So he just let her leave, seeing as it was his only option at the time.

Right now he was sitting in a small restaurant in the slightly better off part of the village, eating a plate of Fugu (Puffer fish or Blowfish) with a side of Dango. It was a little overpriced but still tasted fine, besides he had eaten worse food at three times the price.

Picking up some of the Fugu with his chopsticks he popped it in his mouth and chewed the uncooked fish.

"Hello Anko-chan" he said suddenly, making the shadow behind him sweat drop. "Fugu?" he offered motioning to the plate as she walked around from behind him and plopped down in the seat in front of him.

Anko looked at the fish then back up to Naruto with a raised eyebrow "Isn't fugu poisonous,"

Naruto ate another piece and nodded, "Vary" he told her simply making her sweat drop again.

"Dango?" he offered slowly, seeing as she didn't accept the fish, just before the 2 sticks that he had left disappeared and reappeared in her hand.

"If you insist," she said before chomping down on them.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence eating their food for a while, before Anko sighed.

"Why do you wear those sunglasses?" she suddenly asked.

Naruto nearly choked on his fugu, making sure it went down the right pipe he cleared his throat. "Of all the things you could've asked about," he said to himself, amused. "I wear them to hide my eyes"

Anko gave him a questioning look, "'Hide your eyes'," She repeated, "Why would you want to hide your eyes,"

"Here I'll show you," he said, looking at her with a small grin.

Slowly reaching up to his sunglasses, Naruto gripped the side and pulled them off, making Anko gasp at the sight of his silted orange eyes.

"What happened, Naruto-kun?" she asked staring into his eyes.

Naruto was slightly surprised, she didn't freak out like he thought she would, 'I guess she really does care about me' he thought, smiling inwardly

Deciding to trust her, he told her about being attacked by the five ninjas and nearly being killed, before he activated the self-destruct.

"How are you still living, that blast should have killed you" Anko asked amazed at his ability to survive.

He smirked, "Well Anko-chan, before my men were killed we were working on a way to transfer my healing ability to the unit," he told her, reaching into his pockets, missing her astonished look.

"And what, they tried it and it didn't work?" she questioned, watching his as he fished in his pockets.

Finding what he was looking for Naruto pulled out a small metal tube and pulled the top off. Placing the top beside his glasses, he turned the tube up and a small syringe with a plastic top fell out into his open gloved palm. "Quite the opposite actually," he said holding the purple filled needle, "It worked… well for a while at least,"

"Huh"

Naruto sighed, "While it worked we had to use a parasite to make sure the virus wasn't killed by the bodies natural defenses before it could take effect on the host, but we didn't plan on the virus mutating the parasite, which would do the same to the hosts except for me since it was my DNA used to make it, take those dogs for example."

She grimaced at the memory of the dogs, those thing were hideous and had given the genin nightmares. Thinking about the dogs she suddenly remembered something.

"So what's with the 'Silent Devil' thing?" she asked making quotation marks in the air with her fingers, "I Never took you for the hero type"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at he weak jibe, "I'm no hero, they just saw me killing thugs and destroying Gatos business out of revenge and boredom, I can't help it if they thought I was trying to help them" he told her picking up a small clay cup filled with sake and downing it.

"So it was just a coincidence," Anko questioned, while playing with the dango sticks.

"Pretty much," Naruto said, suddenly standing from the table, "Well as great as it was seeing you again Anko-chan, I have to go." He said pulling out a few yen notes and placing them on the table after putting his glasses on.

He started to leave but stopped and turned, "Oh and my offer to join still stands," he told her, before picking a black trench coat off the hook near the front and disappearing out the door.

----------X----------

Naruto chuckled to himself darkly as he walked down the empty street, straightening his coat. He couldn't wait for what he was about to do. He had to admit, killing thugs was a little entertaining but the idea of fucking with some genin sounded like water to a man in a desert and he knew exactly which genin would offer the most… entertainment.

Jumping up to the rooftops he blurred away, leaving only a blackish afterimage and a pair of red lines where the eyes were.

----------X----------

Sasuke Uchiha growled to himself. He couldn't stop thinking of his defeat at the hands of that blonde guy and how powerful he was; he needed that power, not that clanless loser.

Running up the tree, he never noticed a pair of orange eyes looking at him from another tree behind him.

Naruto watched as the littlest Uchiha ran up and down the tree, he couldn't help but shake his head at the irony of their previous encounter where the Uchiha basically demanded for him to give him his power and thinking that he was an elite when he was still doing basic chakra control techniques.

Crossing his arms he waited for the Uchiha to notice him, after all any 'elite' worth his rank should be able to sense chakra signatures and he was barely masking his.

Sasuke continued to run up and down the tree, stumbling and slipping the whole way. Naruto had to wonder how he even got to come on a C ranked mission but wrote it off as the ignorance of the village that tried to kill him.

Getting tired of waiting for the genin, Naruto silently walked down the tree using the skill that sasuke was struggling with.

Deciding to get a raise out of him, Naruto crossed his arms and said, "You know, for you to be a so called 'elite', Konoha's standards must be slipping"

Sasuke jumped in surprise making him fall of the tree and land on his face, followed by the kunai he was using to mark his progress.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Skittish too, are you sure that you're an elite"

Sasuke pushed himself off the ground and glared, "You," he snarled before smirking, "Finally realized what an honor it is to teach a Uchiha." He asked smugly,

"Teach you?" Naruto questioned, "Why in the hell would I want to teach you anything"

Naruto grinned evilly on the inside, he was right this was fun.

"I demand that you teach me," Sasuke ordered, he was an Uchiha no one denied him anything.

"Or what"

Sasuke instinctively took a step back; his voice was cold and hateful bringing back memories of the Uchiha massacre, in a matter of seconds he was having quick vivid flashbacks of his brother, _only through hatred will you ever grow strong enough to kill me, foolish little brother. _ He heard his brother's voice

Snapping out of it, Sasuke grew even madder, 'He hasn't even done a jutsu or anything and I can barely move, I should be able to do that, not him' he raged.

Naruto grinned slightly, making Sasuke see red. "Teach me now, I deserver that power not you, you belong at my feet like the pathetic dog you are" sasuke yelled.

Naruto's grin instantly vanished and a hateful sneer took its place, "you insignificant bug, I let you off easy last time. But now I'm going to make you wish you were never born"

Sasuke only had time to blink before he felt a fist dig into his cheek, sending him back into the tree he had been training on. Hitting the tree Sasuke held his face in pain and looked back up only to duck just in time to dodge Naruto's punch.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the tree bark splinter into pieces where the punch had landed, reaching for his kunai pouch, he grabbed a few and tossed them at Naruto in hopes of killing him.

Sadly for him, his hopes were dashed as Naruto moved faster than any normal human should, sidestepping and leaning out of the way, leaving only a blackish afterimage that would fade away quickly as if it were made of smoke.

Reaching for another kunai sasuke cursed when all he felt was air and lint, he shouldn't have thrown all his kunai at the same time and he didn't have his other gear.

Taking advantage of Sasuke's stupidity, Naruto quickly blurred towards him and grabbed him by the top of his neck.

"I despise people like you" Naruto snarled, tightening his grip on Sasuke's neck, holding him up off the ground slightly.

Sasuke struggled against Naruto's grip, "What are you going to do, huh" he questioned kicking and squirming, still believing that he was somehow better than Naruto.

Naruto released Sasuke's neck but quickly backhanded him, making him fly across the clearing and land with a thud in the middle. Trying to move, sasuke barely heard the footsteps coming closer to him and turned over only to see Naruto standing in front of him just before a black boot crashed into his already bruised face, sending him back through the clearing and into the tree he had been practicing the tree walking exercise.

Naruto walked over to the grunting Uchiha, who was lying on his face. Using a foot to flip him over he grunted in both pain and surprise when sasuke turned and stabbed his leg with the kunai that he had dropped when he fell from the tree earlier.

"You little prick," He growled, while the wound would quickly heal, it still hurt like a bitch.

Kicking the kunai out of his hand, Naruto stepped on Sasuke's neck and started to choke the life out of him and possibly crush his windpipe.

Sasuke tried his best to push the blondes foot off of his neck but it was like trying to move a bolder, he kicked and tried to yell but couldn't, he saw his vision start to blur and darken as he lungs burned and screamed for air. For a minute he thought 'This can't happen, I'm suppose to kill Itachi, not this, I… can't…die… here'

Suddenly he was able to take a breath, a DEEP breath. Looking up at the blonde he saw him looking towards the forest with a scowl.

Naruto sensed two presences coming towards them at a moderate pace. Scowling he looked back down to the Uchiha, "Looks like you get to live another day Uchiha, luckily for you. But I can not allow you to tell anyone about this, less it ruins my plan" he said, making some hand seals and using a jutsu to seal away Sasuke's memories of their one-sided fight.

Stepping back from the wide-eyed sasuke, who was still in a daze from the jutsu, Naruto gave him a quick kick to the face that knocked him out and dislocated his jaw.

Picking up the bloody kunai, Naruto pocketed it and walked in the opposite direction of the presences he felt, leaving sasuke unconscious on the ground, badly beaten and bleeding from the busted lip that Naruto's kick caused.

Reaching the edge of the clearing, Naruto jumped up into the trees and disappeared into the dark of night.

----------X----------

Kiba sighed as he walked along with Shino down the moon lit dirt path towards the clearing that they used for training. They had been asked to go and tell sasuke that it was time for dinner, Kakashi would have went but his book was deemed more important at the time.

As they walked along, Kiba was un-nerved as he noticed how quite the small forest was at night. Unlike Konoha's forest that was almost always full of action and sound from training ninjas, Waves was almost dead silent, except for the occasional cricket here and there.

Shino felt the same, but unlike Kiba he didn't show it. It wasn't the silence that scared him, it was his insects telling him to turn and go back to Tazuna's where it was safer.

" I don't like this" Came Kiba's quite voice, breaking the silence.

Shino nodded slowly, "I agree, my bugs are telling me to leave but" He stopped short walking into a clearing.

Both Shino's and Kiba's eyes widened when they saw what, or better who was in the clearing, laying in a heap on the forest floor was Sasuke,

Running over they grimaced at the sight of the large black and grey bruise that covered the whole side of his face.

"Come on let's get him back to Tazuna's house," spoke Kiba grabbing sasuke under his arms and sprinting away towards the bridge builder's home.

----------X----------

Orochimaru sat in his office that was better described as a throne room. His face turned into a cruel smirk as he mulled over the information he had just received from one of his ninjas just minutes ago. The first ninja told him rumors of a ninja who could permanently raise the dead and make them his slaves had taken up residence in the small village of wave, which really interested him. The next told him that the former LEAF unit leader, Uzumaki Naruto was in wave. It didn't take long to place two and two together, after all he was called the best sannin out of the three.

He laughed, planning on sending one of his ninjas to meet and offer the boy a place here at his village. The thoughts of being able to use the boy to raise an army of the dead to destroy Konoha raced through his mind sending him into a strange wet dream-like state.

----------X----------

"Sasuke-kun" came Sakura's yell from outside, alarming everyone in the house. Sakura, being the fan girl she was, was waiting for sasuke to return so that she could eat with him. Imagine her surprise when both Kiba and Shino came running towards the house, dragging sasuke along with them.

Kakashi was the first outside, his eye widened and he dropped his book, "What happened?" he asked quickly, taking the injured boy from the two.

"I don't know we found him like this" Kiba answered, with Shino nodding to back him up.

Kakashi gave a brief nod to them and rushed inside, barely missing Anko who was walking outside to see what all the commotion was.

With all the confusion, no one except Anko noticed the black clad figure with blonde hair and red eyes leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face.

'Naruto?'

----------X----------

**AN:** I just love beating sasuke. Anyway this chapter isn't as good as my other ones in my personal opinion, I think I could've done better.

I'm thinking of pairing him with either Anko or one of the sound girls.

Also, the thing with Kami and Shinigami, I really didn't mean to put that as part of the story, I just wanted some humor to stop the story from being so serious right at first. Later I will either delete it or put it as an Omake.


	5. Chapter 5: Tyrant's rise, Naruto's fall

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 5: Tryant's Rise_

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

Anko stared at Naruto from the doorway, only to be forced back as the pink haired fangirl pushed by her to follow Kakashi, who was carrying sasuke inside. Glaring at the girl she looked back up only to blink in confusion, Naruto was gone. Blinking a few more times, she turned and went back to the dinner table, barely listening to Kiba and Shino explain how they found Sasuke to their sensei and Hinata, while Sakura pestering kakashi on how Sasuke was.

Ignoring them, she started thinking. She knew that, Naruto was more than likely the one who beat sasuke to such an extent. Not that she really cared, that little prick was the most annoying bastard ever, always demanding for someone to teach him jutsu or train him in something. What she wanted to know is what sasuke did to warrant such a beating. After all, she knew that Naruto wasn't one to let go of a grudge and if the opportunity to get back at someone presented itself, he would take it.

"Thanks" she muttered to Tsunami when she placed a bowl of soup in front of her. Idly playing with the soup, Anko started thinking about Naruto's offer to join him. On one hand she would be labeled a missing ninja, hunted by hunter ninjas, and probably killed. But on the other hand she would get to join someone who would appreciate her and not call her names behind her back because of her sensei who had abandoned both the village and her, get away from the village that hated her, and probably get to learn many new things.

Sighing silently to herself, she stared into her soup, not noticing her long-time friend Kurenai looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

----------X----------

With Naruto, we find him lazily making his way down the dirt path towards the better off side of town so that he could get him something to eat before going out to find some more test subjects to replace the ones that had been killed by an accidental viral outbreak in the lab area while he was gone cause by some damn rats that had knocked over a bunch of test tubes filled with the stuff, infecting itself and some other rats, causing some… major mutations.

Imagine his surprise when he walked into the lab to find a group of rats the size of small dogs, eating the thugs turned test subjects.

It was their own damn fault really, for attracting the pests. I mean really, the condition that they had the base in before he got there practically invited the little bastards to invade the place. He needed some badass traps to catch those not so little pricks.

Coming up to the small restaurant/bar, he straightened his glassed and opened the door. Getting a polite nod from the owner, he retuned it and sat down at his usual table in the corner near the shadows.

"The usual?" Called the owner/cook, to his best and only customer,

Nodding to the man, Naruto shrugged off his coat and laid it over the back of his chair, before waiting silently for his food to be brought to him.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was around 8:30 and crossed his arms. This place was one of the only places that thugs and other punks hadn't tried to shake down or rob yet, so he figured that it would happen sooner or later, and the fact that he overheard a few planning on robbing the place not long ago helped as well.

"Here's your Fugu and Dango"

Naruto slowly turned his head towards the man as he placed the plate down in front of him along with a bottle of sake. Pulling a few bills from his pocket, he paid for the meal and slowly ate waiting for his new test subjects to arrive.

Half way through his meal, Naruto called the owner over, just as a group of three men carrying swords walked in.

"Yes sir, how may I help you" he asked politely, after all, Naruto was his best and only real customer besides that purple haired woman who bought out half of his dango in the place, he didn't want to lose his patronage.

Silently Naruto reached into his pocket and gave the man a small envelope. "Here" he said before picking up his last dango and eating all three in one bite.

"What is this?" questioned the man opening the envelope only to gasp at the amount of money there, "What did you give me this for," he asked,

Naruto looked at the man, "So you can replace your chairs, door, window, and clean the floor," he told him, before sending the sharpened stick towards one of the men, hitting him in the arm and making him cry out in pain.

Naruto ignored the pained cry and flung the chair beside him across the room, silencing the waling man.

The owner of the shop had ran and jumped behind the bar in fear of being attacked. The sound of glass shattering things breaking and pained gasping reached his ears making him clinch his eyes, but as quickly as it started it stopped. After a second of complete silence his head popped over the counter.

The people were gone, the window was smashed in, half the chairs were in pieces, the floor was bloody, and the door was… missing.

'WTF?'

----------X----------

Kakashi sat at the table halfheartedly reading his book. Thinking about how he had failed his sensei and now both of his teammates.

First he failed his sensei, the man who he thought of as a second father ever sense his dad killed himself out of shame. He failed him by not looking after his son Naruto and losing himself in his books ignoring the beatings and mobs that turned him into something probably even worse than Kyuubi… a true shinobi. Cold, efficient, and uncaring for human life as long as the mission is done the way it needed to be. Thinking back, he blamed himself for how Naruto turned out, ever sense that day, Naruto's 10th birthday.

Then he failed Rin, the girl that he was starting to fall in love with. Her death was the reason he started to read that smut called Icha-Icha: Paradise. Losing himself in the book to escape the pain, to make him forget her pain filled cry when she was stabbed in the chest by an enemy ninja near the end of the war.

And now he had failed Obito by leaving sasuke to train by himself, letting him get badly beaten. With his minuscule skills in medical jutsu he was able to fix some of the smaller cuts and lessen the bruising along with resetting his jaw back in place. Good thing he was out cold too, Kakashi didn't know how to numb his jaw before he had to painfully snap it back in place.

Hazarding a guess he expected the genin to be out for the rest of the night, but be awake and moving around by lunch, just a day or two before they expected Zabuza to return and attack the bridge.

----------X----------

"Want to tell me something now" asked a calm cold voice

"AHHH… Y-Your fucking crazy" " replied a terrified voice.

Hanging upside down from the ceiling over a steel cage was one of the would-be-robbers. Inside the cage was a group of five growling and barking Rottweiler's.

"I'm waiting" came the voice, over the growling.

Looking at the man who was standing to the side, near the rope with a knife in hand, the thief felt his heat drop. 'Not him, please, not him' he cried.

Feeling the rope yank, he cried out again, "Please I don't know anything, all I was told was to kidnap the bridge builders family with two other guys while Zabuza attacked the bridge, I don't know where Gato's main base is"

Naruto emotionlessly looked at the man and cocked his head to the side slightly, "When"

"T-the day a-after tomorrow," he stuttered looking at the devil, hoping that the information was good enough to be let go.

Naruto stayed silent for a second 'Hmm'-ing to himself before turning to leave.

"H-hey what about me" yelled the man dangling over the pack of dogs.

Snapping from his thoughts, Naruto turned and looked at the man, "Oh sorry, I forgot about you for a second" he told him before swinging the blade and slicing the rope.

Turning on his heel, Naruto walked from the room, ignoring the screaming man as he was torn apart by the five demon dogs.

'The day after tomorrow, huh?' Grinning evilly, Naruto thought of the guy with the big ass sword, 'sounds like fun'

Walking away he pasted the holding cell that housed his last prisoner, the one he stabbed with the dango stick had been killed when he threw the chair at him and accidentally broke his neck. He had just killed the second, and lucky or unlucky number three was laying on the cot unconscious.

Leaving the prison area he went into the lab area and stopped in front of a large glass tube.

"Soon my creation, the time for your awakening will be at hand and I shall summon you so that you may serve your purpose" he spoke, placing his hands on the thick glass tank and gazing at the beast within, "Soon…"

----------X----------

**Timeskip: Battle on the Bridge**

Naruto stood atop the sign at the completed end of the bridge gazing into the mist that covered the uncompleted end. He could easily see through the thick mist thanks to his eyes but couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed for not getting there sooner. If he hadn't took a quick stop to kill the two who were in the process of kidnapping the bridge builder's daughter, he would have gotten here sooner to see the Uchiha get his ass handed to him by the masked ninja that worked for Zabuza.

Focusing in on the other genin, he noticed that half were protecting Tazuna, while the others were fighting a losing battle against the masked ninja and some water clones.

Turning from them, he looked to the jonin. The genjutsu mistress was left unable to fight but still conscious and sitting against the side rails near the genin. Anko sweating and looked tired, water surrounding and covering her while she rested beside her friend, if Naruto had to guess, he would say that Zabuza send a small army of water clones to fight her while he fought Kakashi.

Kakashi was still fighting; his silver hair was hanging limply to the sides and over his face from being wet, his clothes were torn in places and his headband was gone.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto watched like a hawk, Kakashi looked familiar, too familiar. The way he fought, using jutsus, no matter how small, at every available moment and gracefully dodging any major attack sent after him. Looking away from the fight, he racked his mind to try and remember what he was forgetting.

Suddenly an all too familiar sound reached his ears, the sound of 1000 chirping birds. Quickly looking back to the fight he instantly remembered what he had forgotten.

Glaring at kakashi he growled, "That motherfucker"

Naruto stepped off of the sign and slowly stalked into the mist, making sure not to hide his presence.

Stepping closer, he raised his arms to the side in a casual hugging motion, "Greetings Kakashi, or should I say Genkou,"

Kakashi froze, everyone else stopped to wonder what was going on, even Zabuza and the masked ninja looked on in confusion.

Fringing ignorance, Kakashi looked at Naruto with a confused look, "Who?"

"Don't play with me kakashi, I've always been suspicious of their being a spy in LEAF… but to think that Genkou was the spy…" Naruto trailed off.

Everyone looked on in confusion, "Wait, what are you going on about," Asked sakura, summing up everyone else's thoughts.

Naruto looked to kakashi then at the group, "Genkou or rather kakashi here was my second in command when LEAF was first started " He told them, earning looks of surprise from everyone.

Seeing as he couldn't play it off kakashi lost the confused look, "It had to be done Naruto, Hokage-sama wanted to make sure that you didn't do something stupid,"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, " like what?" He questioned, "Abandon the village that abandoned me long ago?"

Kakashi stayed silent, that was indeed the truth but the way Naruto said it sound worse than it was.

"Naruto you have to understand, people need time to get over their grief-" started kakashi before the blond cut him off,

"14 god damn years, I think that they've had long enough, and I'm done putting up with their shit,"

Nobody moved as Naruto was consumed in a large cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi, you were my best man so I will leave you to test out my newest summon," echoed Naruto's voice from the cloud.

Watching with bated breath, everyone stares in horror at the monstrosity that appeared from the cloud, grayish white skin, a massive set of claws, a single pupil-less eye, and a massive heart on his chest that was still beating.

"W-what is t-that" stuttered a terrified Hinata, who had Kiba standing protectively in front of her.

"I call it Tyrant, he's the ultimate soldier," spoke Naruto's disembodied voice, "One that knows no fear, on pain, and no mercy… sadly he isn't perfect, only a prototype that will soon die without any life support systems to keep him alive. Seven minutes, he can spare seven minutes to play with you before his death, by then I will have all the information I need"

Suddenly without warning the beast lunged forward at Kakashi and Zabuza with surprising speed, this would prove to be the hardest fight of their life

----------X----------

Everyone watched in terror as the horrendous monstrosity called Tyrant fought both Kakashi and Zabuza, keeping then both on the defensive and slowly winning. They were all so engrossed in the fight no one but Kurenai noticed Naruto appear by Anko and grab her before jumping a short distance away.

Landing just out of hearing distance from the fight, Naruto let her go, "So have you thought about my offer," he asked softly, watching as Anko whirled around in a defensive stance.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you scared me" Anko told him, relaxing her stance.

Cocking an eyebrow, Naruto looked at her strangely before asking, "Who else could it be"?

"Well who wouldn't want to get their hands on this body" she asked sticking her chest out and striking a sexy pose.

Naruto sweat dropped at her childishness, ignoring the godly sight in front of him he shook his head, "Anko I want you to join me and become what I've become, I want you to follow me as I recreate this world where people like you and me can walk through the village and not have to worry about being attacked or looked down on for being different"

Anko's look quickly turned to one of horror, "You want to destroy the world," she stated taking a step away from him.

"Everyday mankind comes closer to it's own destruction. I'm not destroying the world: I'm merely saving it." He told her softly.

Seeing that she still wasn't convinced, he took a step forward, "Please Anko-chan, I really want you to stay with me, I want to share the power I have with you,"

"How do you know that I won't turn into one of those things?" she asked him, referring to Tyrant.

Naruto stepped closer, "Do you remember that day two years ago, when you were in the hospital from blood loss and needed a blood transfusion," he asked her.

Looking down she rubbed her forearm and winced at the memory, she had been working on a new jutsu and did it wrong resulting in a huge explosion which sent her through a tree giving her a huge gash on her back and arm. She woke up later in the hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines and in need of a blood transfusion. Sadly her reputation as the snake bitch didn't attract any blood donors to help her, but the one mysterious person who brought her in did.

That incident wasn't well known to anyone in Konoha and neither her nor the doctor told anyone due to patient doctor confidentiality.

Then it hit her, "It was you," she said breathlessly, "You were the one who saved me,"

Naruto nodded, "Yes Anko-chan, I was the one who brought you in and donated my blood to you-"

Anko cut him off by wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his coat.

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. After a second he spoke again, "I've always watched over you Anko-chan. We both know eachothers pain and I really like you, for you to join me and share my dream would be the greatest thing to ever happen to me"

Anko clinched his coat and nodded into his coat, making her decision to join the boy… no join the only man who cared for her.

Both were brought from their thoughts as a loud roar echoed across the bridge.

"Seems as if Kakashi couldn't beat tyrant before his time ran out" He spoke, slipping a hand into her coat pocket unnoticed and letting go of her before walking into the mist, "Wait for me Anko," he spoke before completely disappearing.

----------X----------

Huffing in exhaustion, Kakashi looked over at the body of the gigantic monster that he and Zabuza had to fight. Both he and the swordsmen had their work cut out for them, the tyrant was a juggernaut on the field, never feeling any pain or even flinching as a bout of flames or Zabuza's sword sliced into it. The only reason they had won the fight was because it started to weaken as time went on and finally died when the seven minutes were up and it's heart just stopped beating.

Pulling his headband from his pocket he placed it on and covered his eye, not wanting to pass out from chakra exhaustion.

Then the sound of clapping reached their ears, "Good job kakashi,"

Both Kakashi and Zabuza whirled around to see Naruto standing just a few feet away clapping slowly, 'I didn't even sense him' they both thought.

"You truly were my best soldier kakashi, too bad the others weren't smart enough to use a shadow clone on that day." He mused.

Kakashi growled, how dare he speak of them as if the others of LEAF were nothing, while he wasn't close to any of them, they were still comrades.

Naruto disappeared in a black blur, "Too bad you have outlived you usefulness Zabuza, you could have made a great soldier or at least a good test subject"

Zabuza turned only to be met with a black-gloved fist to the face, sending him tumbling to the floor and rolling back 10 feet.

"Zabuza-sama" came the shocked yell of the masked ninja, before he sent a hail of ice needles at the blonde.

Seeing this Naruto started weaving in and out of the way, disappearing and reappearing in a black blur, making his way towards the ninja. Finally reaching the ninja, Naruto swung a fist at the ninjas face and connected with the mask, only for it to turn into a puddle of water.

'Substitution with a water clone?' he thought to himself spotting the broken remnants of the mask, 'How… clever'

"You can't run from me ninja-san, you're merely postponing the inevitable." He yelled.

Spotting the blur moving towards Zabuza, he grinned evilly, "AH, there you are,"

Haku cursed, as he had to jump away to avoid the black-gloved fist of the blonde monster. Ducking again he just did avoid having his head kicked in by Naruto's boot, but wasn't able to dodge the sweep kick the followed. Hitting his head on the stone ground, he felt his world fade in and out of darkness until another black object impacted with his face sending him into an everlasting darkness.

Zabuza watched wide-eyed as this blond guy quickly defeated and killed his weapon with hardly any effort.

"W-what is that" he stuttered to Kakashi who stood by his side in a ready position.

Kakashi cut him a look before he answered, "Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's greatest hero, greatest mistake, and now worst enemy"

Naruto looked at the now dead boy laying at he feet, he cursed the fact that he had crushed to boy's brain, making it useless in an experiment. Reaching to his coat sleeve he rolled it up to reveal multiple sealing tattoos. Pushing some chakra into the mark, a syringe with interchangeable tubes at the end along with 2 other tubes appeared in his hand with a puff of smoke.

Both the men watched in confusion as Naruto stuck the needle into the boy's neck and filled all three tubes with blood before sealing them away in his arm and standing up.

"Now that that's taken care of I can focus on you" Naruto spoke, before sending a massive wave of chakra through the air and blowing all the mist away, making everyone look at him in surprise and bewilderment.

"Now that that is out of the way I have one last thing to take care of before I can play with you," he told them nodding towards the end of the bridge.

Everyone looked and gasped silently at the army of armed men that stood near the end of the uncompleted bridge, in front stood a short man in a suit carrying a cane along,

"So the demon was beaten by the devil, a child no less, how pathetic" Gato spoke, making everybody behind him laugh. Spotting the dead boys body (Haku) he walked over and kicked him, "Too bad this little prick died, I wanted to teach him a lesson myself"

Naruto looked at the man emotionlessly before summoning his demon dogs which had increases to 15 and covered part of the bridge in smoke.

The leaf ninjas paled at the thought of there being another Tyrant but felt slightly relieved when instead of a huge manlike monster, there was a group of large repulsive dogs, all foaming at the mouth and growling at the group of men.

"Attack" he spoke, in a harsh voice that echoed over the growls.

Then suddenly the dogs rushed forward and started killing the large group of people.

After awhile Naruto walked passed the stunned group of genin and jonin with Anko coming up beside her best friend,.

"Are you ok, Kurenai?" she asked checking her over.

Kurenai nodded, "Yea I'm fine, how about you, I saw him take you-"

Anko stopped her and waved her off, "It's nothing to worry about"

Kurenai looked at her strangely but nodded anyway. Looking out over the bridge her eyes widened, Zabuza had just fallen to his death along with Gato into the water hundreds of feet below due to his rage while Naruto looked over the edge with his arms crossed. She wasn't worried about that, it was the fact that Kiba was running at Naruto to try and kill him.

"KIBA, DON'T" She yelled out.

Naruto had already sensed the dog boy running towards him because of the killing intent coming from him. Just as Kiba was only five feet away, Naruto turned around and grabbed him by the neck.

"You think that I would fall to such a pathetic attack" Naruto spoke lifting him off the ground and kicking Kiba's dog away.

Turning to the bridge's edge he made to throw Kiba over.

"NOOO"

Something hit Naruto hard in the back and wrapped around his waist, knocking him off balance and forced him to release Kiba before he went over the edge taking whatever was holding him along. Naruto's eyes widened as the water's surface came closer and closer, letting his training take over he moved his arms up to his face and braced himself.

Everything went silent,

"HINATAAA" Yelled Kurenai, in tears at the sight of her little sister figure falling off the bridge.

"NARUTOOO" Screamed Anko who jumped to her feet and slid to the edge, before reaching towards the blonde in a futile attempt to save him, only to see a huge splash of water and no bodies.

'No…no…nononono' she cried in her mind, 'not again' clinching her fist, her tears fell from the bridge and into the water below

_"Wait for me Anko"_ his voice echoed in her mind

----------X----------

I told you I would post soon.

Anyway I still need help with a summery, please help.


	6. Chapter 6: Brain Control

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 6: Brain control_

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

_There is a demon in my mind that looks exactly like me. I can't control the fierce impulses that the demon sometimes drives me to act upon. It is a brutal ceremony. With the demon next to me, I enjoy watching people agonize in pain, screaming and convulsing repeatedly as they die..._

_But, our leader was kind enough to acknowledge me, and has given me the facilities, the chemicals, and the "equipment" necessary to study everything._

_I must never betray lord Naruto's kindness. It is especially critical that no one discovers the sacred place that only he and I know about. I swear that the basement of this medical building will be kept secret._

_Of course, I keep the key to the sacred place with me at all times. Even if an outsider sees it, they will never be able to tell that it is the key. I must remember that my life ends when I lose lord Naruto's trust_

_-Hakushi Fuzen-._

Sarutobi couldn't understand what he was reading, 'What were you working on Naruto' he questioned to himself before placing the journal down.

It had taken him awhile, but he had finally read all of the books and journals that had been brought to him and no matter how he looked at it, he just couldn't piece the puzzle together. There was just too much missing information and the only one that truly knew was Naruto, who he had found out was still alive by a letter sent to him by kakashi.

Leaning back and rubbing his temples, the aged Hokage let out a tired sigh. This was just way too confusing, even with the reports that kakashi had given him back when he was spying on Naruto for him he found it hard to even unravel who joined at what time. It was like the closer you got to solving one thing, everything else changes and gets even more confusing.

Sitting back up he went into his desk and pulled out his pipe, 'I need a break'

----------X----------

Anko sat alone in the forest at the top of a tree with her legs pulled to her chest. She just couldn't stop replaying the memory of that Hyuuga girl tackling Naruto over the edge of the newly named 'Silent' bridge in her mind. At first she didn't understand why Hinata would do something like that but soon found out that Hinata had a crush on Kiba and tackled Naruto to stop him from throwing Kiba off the bridge.

Pulling her legs closer to her chest she buried her face into the knees and cried silently for Naruto.

Noticing a strange weight in her coat pocket she reached in and pulled out a black small scroll.

'How did this get in here' she questioned. Thinking hard, she tried to remember how the scroll could have gotten there.

FLASHBACK:

"_Seems as if Kakashi couldn't beat tyrant before his time ran out" Naruto spoke, slipping a hand into her coat pocket unnoticed._

Her eyes widened, examining the whole scroll her eyes widened slightly.

----------X----------

Naruto gasped for air as his head broke the surface of the water, looking around he found himself near a riverbank and quickly swam to it. Reaching the shallower waters he shrugged something off his back and reached down behind him to grab onto the back of a smaller blue haired girl's coat. Slowly limping out of the waters he unceremoniously dropped the girl on dry land and checked him over.

His sunglasses were missing, probably at the bottom of the river and would have to be replaced. His hair was disheveled and drenched with water. He didn't have any broken bones, thinks to his now godlike healing, but his nose was broken seeing as it was made of cartilage and not bone.

Snapping it back into place with a small hiss of pain, Naruto wiped the blood from it off and turned to the girl.

From what he could see, she didn't have any noticeable injuries, probably a concussion from hitting her head on his back and a few sprains from being roughly dragged by the water.

Deciding to deal with her later, Naruto slowly made his way to the water with a moderate limp in his right leg. Reaching the water he looked down the water and couldn't even see the bridge, meaning that both he and the girl were dragged quite a ways away by the water.

Crossing his arms and glancing back at the unconscious girl, he started thinking of a way to make this work in his favor. He hadn't planned on being bum rushed and falling off the bridge so he didn't have a course of action to fall back on.

"Ugh"

Hearing the sound, Naruto looked back and saw that the girl had awakened and was holding onto her forehead. He watched soundlessly as she sat up and fell to her backside, rubbing her slightly bruised head, and rubbing her eyes.

-----X-----

'Ow… my head hurts…' Hinata thought, moving so that she could grab a hold of her head. Rubbing her forehead she gave a small whimper as a jolt of pain ran through her.

Rolling herself over, Hinata plopped down on her bottom and used both hands to try and ease her pain.

'How did I get… wet' Hinata froze, moving her hands away from her face she felt as if her heart iced over and fell to the ground.

-----X-----

Naruto didn't show any emotion as he stared into the girls terrified lavender colored eyes, 'So it was the Hyuuga girl' he mused to himself,

At first he didn't know who had attacked him and toyed with the thought of just killing them and leaving the body behind, but this… this changed everything.

"Your name" He ordered.

Hinata tried to back away but found herself frozen as his red cat-like eyes bored into her own.

"H-H-Hina-t-ta" she stuttered.

At this Naruto did show some emotion, a big evil grin, "Ah Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan" he stated, watching as she shook in fear. "Tell me, why oh why did you think tackling me off the bridge was a good idea"

"B-because you we-were going to h-hurt K-Kiba-kun" she mumbled.

Naruto slowly started stepping closer to the girl, "So you decided to sacrifice yourself to save some fool, you're a lot different than any other Hyuuga I've seen, a normal Hyuuga would watch emotionlessly as one of their comrades were killed, but you, you threw yourself in harms way, why is that?" He stopped right in front of her and looked down at her.

"B-because I-I-I l-love- him," she nearly yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "I see…so that was what gave you the strength to do something like that… well I guess that leaves only one last question… What should I do with you?"

His eyes were hard and calculating, unmerciful and colder than ice straight from the heart of snow country. Hinata found it hard to breath under his intense gaze, much less try to run away. It was like a lion, unsure of what to do with its captured prey.

While Hinata was staring, Naruto however was brainstorming, 'The Hyuuga heiress, surely she's worth a lot more alive than dead. I don't need money, that's not a problem but if I play my cards right, I could have the Hyuuga clan by the balls. After all, to lose their precious eyes and knowledge of the gentle fist to Kumo…'

Naruto smirked, "Get up,"

Hinata took only a second to do as she was told. Standing shakily, she looked to the ground and played with her fingers nervously.

Naruto took notice of that; she was … un-Hyuuga-like, if that was even a word. But nonetheless it made her easier to manipulate and twist. "Turn and start walking"

Hinata unsure of what was about to happen slowly did an about face and took one step forward, only for her vision to darken and her knees to give out from under her. The last thing she could remember was something grabbing the back of her coat and lifting her off the ground before she slipped into the world of unconsciousness.

Naruto lifted her to his shoulder and warped an arm around her legs to keep her from slipping; he didn't have time to follow behind her while telling which way to go and making sure that she didn't try to run. So to prevent any problems like that, he hit a series of pressure points and nerves to painlessly knock her out.

'Now that that's out of the way, I have one last problem… where the fuck am I'

----------X----------

Naruto felt his eye twitch as he trudged through the soundless forest. It had been a few hours since he had started walking through bushes and low hanging branches until he had came up to a road. His coattail was ripped and dirty from being caught by thorns and twigs. The only thing that kept him from losing it was the sounds of his footsteps crushing dead leafs and snapping rotten branches.

Then finally he came to a small fishing/trading town. It wasn't much; a few docks near the water, small but comfortable homes scattered across the area, small stands and shops lined the main road. All in all it was a nice little village even if it was a little isolated from the rest of the world.

Hoisting Hinata up in a bridal position, Naruto walked up to a little old lady and squinted his eyes. No sense in causing unneeded problems… yet.

"Excuse me miss," he spoke in an uncharacteristically bright and sunny voice.

The old woman, who was chatting away with a pair of other old women, stopped and turned to Naruto.

"Hmm… how can I help you sonny?" she asked with a kind smile.

Naruto gave her a fake smile, "Can you tell me what town this is?" He asked

"Oh why yes sonny, this is a small trading town about three days travel from Raku-n-shi," she told him, not noticing him sigh in relief at the name, "but who is this, your girlfriend?" she asked looking at the unconscious Hinata.

Naruto did his best to put on a loving look, "Yea, we got separated from our group and couldn't find out way back, she was so tired that she nearly passed out and seeing how close we were to the village I just carried her,"

The three elderly women, 'aw'ed at that, "How sweet of you"

Naruto nodded and thanked the women before turning and making his way deeper into the village. As soon as the old women were out of sight he scowled, 'Raku-n-shi is at least a two days travel from wave, how long were we floating in the water.'

Shifting Hinata's weight, he leapt up onto the roof of a nearby shop and disappeared in a black blur of superhuman speed.

----------X----------

Sarutobi sat in his office relaxing for the first time in days, his paperwork was finished, the village was relatively calm, and he had just gotten a new copy of his students newest book. Nothing could ruin his day… that is until a purple haired special jonin busted the door down and ran up to him.

"Anko? Where are the others on the team"?

"Hokage-sama, you need to see this," She told him quickly slamming a small scroll down on the desk, a small black scroll.

Sarutobi looked at her with a confused expression but took the scroll and read it.

_Anko,_

_I know you wont betray my trust so I'm going to let you in on one of my plans. You see while we were trying to recreate my healing factor we came across another virus that slowly kills anyone infected but instead of stopping there, it brings him or her back to life, turning the subject into a zombie. I wont bore you with the details but the infected person only has the most basic needs… the need to feed. But the virus can be spread to others by a bite so when one person feeds on another the person who was killed by the zombie becomes one._

_We dubbed it the T-virus or Tyrant virus; you've already seen the rare effects it can have on a subject._

_Anyway the reason I'm telling you this is because I have time released summoning scrolls that will accentually infect the village of Raku-n-shi, turning everyone in the village into a zombie._

_So don't put yourself in any danger by going near there._

_-Naruto _

Sarutobi dropped his pipe onto the floor and gaped at the letter, just noticing the rest of the team walking in with bewildered look on there faces. Looking at the teams he dismissed the genin and told Kurenai to go get checked out at the infirmary, before telling Anko and Kakashi to stay.

"Kakashi, do you know anything about this?" he questioned, handing the scroll to him.

Kakashi read over the scroll, his single uncovered eye widened each second.

"No… I… he would only trust Hakushi with keeping that kind of information, I may have been the second in command but he wouldn't give me anything that he didn't think I needed" he answered, "Why did he give it to you" he questioned looking at Anko,

"H-He wanted me to join him," she said looking like she was about to break down.

The three stayed in silence, before Sarutobi broke it, "Where is Naruto now,"

At this he noticed Anko's eyes water and kakashi become vary serious yet sad.

"Hokage-sama, during the mission genin Kiba Inuzuka attacked Naruto but was caught by Naruto before he could deal any damage. Naruto made to throw Kiba off the bridge for attacking him but genin Hinata Hyuuga stopped him from doing so by rushing him from behind and tackling him. Both fell of the bridge and are presumed dead," Kakashi said.

Sarutobi sat in shock; both Naruto and Hinata were dead. The heiress to the strongest clan was now dead along with the Namikaze heir. He didn't know what was worst, having to tell Hiashi, who in reality really loved his daughter or the fact that he couldn't see Naruto and apologize for not trying harder to protect him.

The room stayed silent for an even longer time, "I… I see, Kakashi, Anko, I have a mission for you, I need you to go with you team and Kurenai's to find and destroy those sealing scrolls, you both know more about Naruto than anyone else so you might be able to figure out where he would put those scrolls, we can not let that virus be released in that village"

----------X----------

Naruto grinned at himself in the mirror, Raku-n-shi was a nice sized town compared to the trading post he had come from; it had everything he needed to replace thanks to his sudden watery trip. Dressed in a pair of comfortable black pants made of some shiny plaid material, a zip up short sleeve shirt made of the same stuff, a matching black trench coat that hung from a hook on the door, and a pair of black zip up boots that stopped mid-calf that sat on the bathroom counter along with his gloves and a new pair of mirrored sunglasses. (Wesker in Resident Evil 5)

Picking up the sunglasses he slid them on and picked up his boots before walking out of the bathroom and into the cheap motel room that he had rented. Laying on the bed gagged with her arms and legs tied was Hinata who stared up at him with terror in her eyes.

Seeing this he walked over and rubbed her cheek, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'm not going to hurt you" he told her

Feeling her relax slightly he pulled away and walked over the wooded chair that sat in the corner of the room with a box sitting on top, "At the moment," he finished, just loud enough for her to hear.

Picking up the chair, he sat it beside the bed and placed the box on the floor beside it,

"Now Hinata, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, this town, Raku-n-shi will run red with blood by the end of the week" he told her watching as her eyes widened, "And your going to help me"

Hinata shook her head furiously, making Naruto frown.

"You see, I knew you wouldn't help me willingly so inside this box is something that will make you change your mind" he spoke picking the box up and opening it. Pulling out a small device with six sharp tube-like things coming from it.

Placing the device on the bed stand he reached for her and grabbed her coat before ripping it off and throwing it to the side.

"Damn, no wonder you wear that coat" he spoke, seeing how nicely she filled out. "But that black tank top and fishnet has to go"

Ripping the shirt and fishnet off left her in only her bra. She started openly crying now but the gag muffled her wails and what she could let out fell on uncaring ears.

"Black lace?" He questioned to himself, "What is this Victoria's secret"

Picking up the device he placed it on her chest, "When you awaken my dear you will be nothing more than a pawn for me to use as I desire, but first I need a picture to send to daddy dearest"

Pulling a camera from… somewhere, Naruto placed a special genjutsu that would show up on camera over her shirtless chest and took a picture of her tear filled face. Tucking the camera into his pocket he looked down at her.

"Feel free to scream and cry all you want this is a special room made for couples who want to get frisky at night so no one will here you" he said channeling chakra into the small device on her chest and removing the gag before leaving the room.

The last thing she could remember was searing pain as the six tubes buried themselves into her chest, and the feeling of acid pouring into her veins, doing the only thing she could, she screamed.

----------X----------

Don't any of you flame me for this chapter… it needed to be done.

And no I don't think Naruto will rape Hinata, I just know someone is going to ask.

Anyway, I think Hinata will be Jill and either Kiba or Kakashi will be Chris in the story.


	7. Chapter 7: A Deeper Betrayal

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 7: A Deeper Betrayal _

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

Three days after last chapter

Naruto grinned to himself as he stood atop the tallest building in Raku-n-shi. The normally busy mid-day streets were strangely barren with few brave people walking the streets. Rumors of a deadly viral outbreak had shaken the town, many were too afraid to leave their homes in fear of being infected by the rumored virus.

Behind him, stood a hooded figure wearing a metal mask with red goggle-like eyes.

"How long until Phase 1 is complete," Naruto questioned, not turning to look at the person.

The hooded figure seemed to think for a second before responding in a feminine voice, "I've already taken care of the scrolls and other perpetrations, I only need your permission to continue with phase 2."

Naruto nodded slowly, slightly surprised at how quick his plans were coming together. "Good… how about our guests?"

"They're close, they will arrive soon," was his answer.

"Hmmm, how about you go and give them a… warm welcome," He said before turning to face her, "Just try not to reveal you… ok Hinata"

The masked girl nodded, "Yes Naruto-sama, I try not to reveal myself to the ninjas," she replied, before jumping off the building and making her way across the village.

Naruto grinned as he watched the girl leap across the village at higher than normal speed. The device he had put on her chest was a special piece of equipment that consistently injected a chemical called P30 into her blood.

P30 was a chemical that Naruto and the members of LEAF had stolen from an Ame researcher. It was an experimental performance enhancer that raised the physical abilities of the user to unnatural levels, and with a few minor enhancements made them vary easy to control. Sadly the effects of the chemical were extremely temporary and required frequent injections to be of any use in long-term plans. So, to counter that problem, they had the special injector that was now on Hinata's chest made.

When Hinata was out of sight, Naruto disappeared in a black cloud of smoke

----------X----------

Anko sighed in relief as she walked into the village of Raku-n-shi, that little Uchiha prick and his pink haired whore were starting to ware on her nerves. If she had to spend another day traveling near him, she felt as if she would snap and kill them both.

Stepping into the village, kakashi also sighed in relief. At least the village wasn't overrun with zombies yet… and now Anko can get away from sasuke before something bad happens.

As the group slowly made their way down Main Street, they passed many empty stands and boarded up shops. Kakashi, who had his nose buried deep within his book couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

Suddenly his eyes widened, "Move,"

Everyone jumped and got out of the way just in time as a wave of kunai stabbed into the ground where they once were. Forming a loose defensive formation they all caught sight of a hooded figure standing on top of a wooden food stall.

"Who are you?" demanded Sasuke, only for the cloaked person to move at unnatural speeds and throw a kunai into his leg.

Everyone watched in shock as sasuke fell to his ass and yelled out in pain. Looking back to the person, sakura growled and lunged, trying to punch the person who dared harm 'her' sasuke. Sadly for sakura, the masked person dodged to the side and kneed sakura in the gut, knocking the breath out of her and making her fall to the ground gasping for breath.

But that action caused her dark grey hood to fall off, reveling her indigo hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and metal mask that looked eerily similar to a crow with glowing red eyes.

Sprinting forward at amazing speed, Hinata got in-between kakashi and her teammate Kiba before delivering a vicious roundhouse kick at the top of Kiba's head, making him clinch his head in pain. But instead of stopping there, Hinata jumped up and drop kicked Kiba, sending him back into an old looking stand, breaking it. Pushing herself up, Hinata saw kakashi going for his headband to lift it up and rushed forward. Grabbing Kakashi's hand, Hinata elbowed him in the jaw and pulled him forward with impressive strength using his momentum to flip him onto his back, with a painful sounding thump. Holding onto his wrist, Hinata twisted it and pulled, holding him down with a single foot until a popping sound reached her ears, followed by a yell of pain from kakashi.

Looking up from kakashi, who was trying to reach for his dislocated shoulder with his eyes clinched in pain, Hinata spoke to the ninjas for the first time, "Welcome to Raku-n-shi" before rushing off and disappearing into the village

----------X----------

Hiashi Hyuuga stared at the picture of his daughter's tear filled face in horror. Not only that but the letter that came with it filled him with dread and sadness. It basically said that he had his daughter and if didn't want her to be sold to Kumo as a slave, he would have to do as the letter said and not to tell the Hokage, reading what he had to do he when into a rage and flipped his desk over, throwing stacks of papers and scrolls all over the floor before sinking down and collapsing into his chair, crying silently and feeling so helpless.

Looking at the name signed at the bottom he growled, "I will get you for this… who ever you are"

----------X----------

The next day

Kakashi winced as he rubbed his injured shoulder; he was lucky that he could easily pop his shoulder back into place. He could still use it but every time he moved it, it would throb and cause him quite a bit of pain.

Sitting in the lobby of a small hotel that they were lucky enough to find, they started discussing some of the rumors that they heard from the braver villagers that were on the streets. What they found was… interesting. It seemed that those who were wealthy enough had abandoned the village when the rumors of a virus spread through the village, leaving the poorer ones behind. Then, not long after they left the cloaked woman who had attacked them showed up. Never causing major problems, but showing up around the village randomly.

"I heard something interesting," Anko told them breaking Kakashi from his thoughts, "I heard that the cloaked woman who attacked us has been seen at that so called 'hunted' Kadou mansion on the edge of town,"

Kurenai looked at her friend for a second, "Where did you hear that," she asked, confused. She had been with her searching the town; surly she would have heard it to.

"I heard it when you stopped to go to the bathroom," she told her.

Kurenai sweat dropped, leave it to her to miss something that important because of her overactive bladder.

"You sure it's real and not just some rumor," Kakashi asked, unable to read his book because of his arm.

Anko nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. More than one person told me that"

Kakashi nodded, "It's our best lead, lets prepare and get down there. Anko, you and Kurenai will go and scope out the place with her team, me and my team will follow behind and meet up with you after awhile. I need to finish healing my arm so I can use my jutsus, besides you team is better suited at recon than mine,"

The genin who were sitting around and listening to the adults talk, nodded and jumped up, refilling their kunai pouches, and double checking all of their equipment. Kiba and sasuke were moving noticeable slower than everyone else, with that dropkick Kiba had been hit with, his ribs was bruised and it hurt to even breathe, and with the stab wound on Sasuke's leg he found that hurt to walk. Not that they told anyone, thinking of themselves as an alpha and couldn't show any weakness.

"You ok Kiba," asked Kurenai, worried about her student.

Kiba gave her a small grin that barely hiding the pain he was feeling in his chest, "I'm fine sensei it's nothing," he told her.

Kurenai looked at him for a second, "Well ok then, just remember that you can always come to me if you have a problem," she told him giving him a friendly smile and walking off to get ready.

Shino… well he's a gangster, he's always ready for something to pop off.

Anko was sliding multiple pointy objects into her coat sleeves and putting some scrolls in a pouch under her coat, looking around to make sure she didn't miss anything, she walked away and went to the front of the hotel where she would meet with Kurenai and her brats.

----------X----------

"Naruto-sama, I've done what you asked and phase 2 is complete," Hinata told him in an emotionless voice, standing in front of Naruto who was smoking a cigarette and lounging inside Kadou manor on the bottom step of the stairs that lead to the second floor.

Naruto nodded, pleased that everything was coming together. Taking the cancer stick from his mouth, he dumped the ashes on the ground and blew a smoke ring, "And the ninjas,"

"They took the bait," Hinata said, "Anko along with Kurenai-sensei are on their way, what do you wish for me to do,"

Naruto stayed silent, before smirking, "Take them out when they reach the mansion and bring Anko to me… unharmed"

Hinata nodded and walked out of the front door, not seeing Naruto's scowling face.

When the front door closed, Naruto took a drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his nose. Digging through his coat pockets, Naruto pulled out a small PDA and studied the glowing screen before letting out an annoyed growl.

----------X----------

Kakashi and his team leapt through the trees towards Kadou mansion, as he quickly made his way there, he couldn't help but feel unsettled by the name. While he was sure that he had never heard it before, the name itself was familiar.

Wincing slightly as he slid his arm against the side of a tree by accident, he took one last jump before he followed by sakura and sasuke, landed by the open front gates of Kadou to discover a shocking sight.

Unconscious on the ground was the genjutsu mistress, Kurenai and her students Shino and Kiba.

Rushing over to the jonin, Kakashi noticed that Anko was missing and bent down beside Kurenai. Nudging her awake, Kurenai's ruby red eyes snapped open, "W-what… Ka-kakashi?" she asked in a daze before jumping up, nearly knocking kakashi down.

"ANKO!" she yelled, looking around.

Kakashi stood up; noticing his students moving to wake up he went to calm Kurenai, "What happened,"

Kurenai turned to him…

---FLASHBACK---

"Sensei, watch out!"

Kurenai rolled to the side just in time to dodge a flying roundhouse kick.

Rolling to a stop, she pulled a kunai from her pouch and got ready to fight. Everyone tensed at the sight of the cloaked woman. But before anyone could do anything the woman rushed forward and started fighting them in a fury of punches and acrobatic kicks, slowly defeating all of the ninjas.

Being the last to fall, Kurenai watched in fear at the woman slowly made her way over with a kunai in hand. Clinching her eyes and waiting for her life to end, she heard the sound of pained grunts. Opening her eyes she was confused to see her opponent holding her head and crying out in pain.

The last thing she could remember was seeing the woman stop clawing at her head, "You have to come with me Anko-san" just before remembering Kurenai and kicking her in the head, knocking her out.

---FLASHBACK END---

Even though it was unspoken, both agreed. They had to save her from the masked woman. Checking over the genin for any injuries, they were surprised to find none of then were badly injured; the only thing wrong was their bruised pride.

"Lets go, we're running out of time," Kurenai spoke quickly.

Running across the unkempt yard, they reached the door to find it propped open. Thinking nothing of it the 6 ninjas rushed through the door, nearly knocking it off the hinges.

Standing there with her back turn to them was the cloaked woman. Keeping a safe distance, they all pulled out their weapons and held them at the ready.

Taking a step forward, Kakashi spoke in a calm but deadly voice, "Where's Anko"

Tensing as the woman slowly turned, they were confused when she didn't attack, but stayed silent,

"Where is she!" he nearly yelled, taking one more threatening step forward.

"You haven't changed one bit,"

Everyone jerked towards the top of the stairs, only to gape at the person standing there.

Standing in all his black clad glory, was Uzumaki Naruto. (Remember- he is dressed in the same outfit as Wesker in RE5)

"Naruto… your alive"

Slowly walking down the steps, Naruto smirked, "You really believe that falling off a bridge would kill me?"

Kiba, who was pissed at Naruto for the things that happened on the bridge, launched a kunai at Naruto along with another in its shadow, only for the masked woman to get in the way and catch the first but get his in the face by the second. Everything was silent as the metal mask clattered to the ground and Hinata covered her face with her free hand, covering what the hood didn't.

Naruto let out a dark chuckle as he stepped off the bottom step, "I would expect you to be happy to see us,"

Everyone was confused, "Us…?" Kurenai questioned softly, summing up everyone's thoughts.

Naruto chuckled again, "One big family reunion," he spoke stepping behind Hinata and pulling her hood back,

Once again, everyone was shocked. Lowering his blade and stepping forward, Kiba asked, "H-Hinata...?"

As the hood left her head, Hinata took a step forward and held her head high, something that she hardly ever done. Gripping the front of her cloak, Hinata slung it, ripping the fabric and throwing it to the side.

Everyone stared in awe at her state of dress; Kiba, Shino, and even Sasuke (Believe it or not) thought she looked hot, not to mention her chest size. Dressed in purple skintight spandex suit with long black sleeves and purple arm guards. From the top o her thighs down was the same way and she wore purple heels. Strapped to both of her hips was pair of short katanas around a foot and a half long. But the biggest shock to them was the cold and emotionless look in her eyes.

"Hinata it's me… Kiba," he spoke stepping closer and reaching out to her.

Hinata jumped forward at great speed, kicking Kiba in the ribs again, but instead of jumping back, she flipped in mid air and stomped down on his stomach, sending him down to the ground with a loud thump. Flipping high into the air, Hinata landed beside Naruto.

Helping Kiba up, Kurenai glared at Naruto, "So you brainwashed Hinata for knocking you off the bridge and kidnapped Anko for betraying you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Betrayed me?" He questioned, before busting out in an evil laugh, "You think she betrayed me?"

Kakashi and Kurenai were caught off guard when three thuds sounded from behind them. Whirling around they came to an even more surprising sight, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke were all laying on the ground with… snakes wrapped around them, acting as a strong living rope, and behind them stood Anko who had a look of childish glee plastered on her face.

"A-Anko, what are you doing" questioned a shocked and crushed Kurenai.

Anko gave her a childish giggle, "Hi Kurenai-chan," she said waving, before flipping over them and landing on Naruto's unoccupied side.

"What's going on here," Kakashi demanded,

Naruto ran his had through his hair, "Your such a fool kakashi, didn't you always saw, 'look underneath, the underneath'? All of this was just an elegant set up. Didn't you find the name of this manor strange, Kadou means vortex and what's another word for vortex?"

Suddenly the light bulb went off in kakashi head, "Whirlpool… as in Uzumaki"

Naruto grinned, "Took you long enough, but let me ask you another question, Why would I give someone a scroll with that much information on it, you went on missions with me, you should know that I would only tell you the minimum amount of details until it was time. Besides why would I want to spread my virus where it could easily be taken and studied?"

"You- you mean to tell me that you never intended to turn everyone in the whole village into one of those monsters" questioned kakashi,

Naruto nodded, but before he could say anything Kurenai cut in, "Anko, why would you betray Konoha,"

Anko's childishness vanished completely, "I was never a part of Konoha. Ever since Orochimaru went rouge, everyone sees me as him, calling me names and treating me as if I had the plague. Naruto-kun was the same way, but he chose to do something about it and I'll follow him to hell and back,"

"Anko, listen to yourself, do you even know what your saying? What did he do to for you to follow him so blindly-"

"HE GAVE A DAMN," Anko yelled, cutting her off and making her jump. "HE WATCHED OVER ME AND SAVED MY LIFE WHILE YOU WERE PLAYING GRAB ASS WITH ASUMA, THE VARY SAME DAY YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME TRAIN"

Kurenai looked down in shame, but before they continued Naruto retook control of the situation,

"As… informative as this is, I think we need to get back to the point but I'm feel lazy right now and don't feel like explaining anything. The odds are fair and I want a fight, how about it, three on three, if you win I'll tell you how you can save the village."

Seeing their questioning looks Naruto grinned, "What? Just because I said I wasn't going to infect the village doesn't mean I'm not going to destroy it, I have seven minutes, seven minutes to spare and play with you"

AN: Raku-n-shi translates to Raccoon City


	8. Chapter 8: An Inconvenience

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 8 _

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

Naruto's smirk never left as he adjusted his sunglasses, "Hinata-chan," he spoke cocking his head to the girl, "You take care of Kiba, I'll take Kakashi, and Anko… you can play with Kurenai"

Hinata simply rushed forward and started attacking Kiba, who had just gotten up, and was lucky to have been away from the other genin. Anko's serious look disappeared and was replaced with a look of childish glee, which made Naruto sweat drop.

'Split personalities' he sighed to himself.

Facing Kakashi, he popped his neck.

Kakashi raised his forehead protector and raised his fists, using his eye he tried to read the subtle movements of Naruto's body to predict his next movements.

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

Naruto stopped and relaxed, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his PDA and clicked the button. Scowling, he clicked a few more time and shoved it back into his pocket.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Anko, walking up to him.

Naruto looked at her, "I wont be able to continue on with you Anko-chan, It seems that Tyrant 002 is having some major complications that I will have to take care of vary soon," He told her, looking back at kakashi he smirked and disappeared and kicked Kakashi in the chest sending him back into the wall.

"Your future hinges upon this fight"

Rolling to the side, Kakashi gaped as Naruto's foot crushed the stone floor right where his head was. Jumping to his feet, Kakashi sprinted away, trying to put some distance in-between them. Sliding to a stop, he flew through some hand signs and sent multiple fireballs at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and dodged in and out of the way, making his way closer and closer. Reaching the man, Naruto reared back and swung at Kakashi, hitting him in the jaw and sending him to the ground.

"I tire of wasting my time with you,"

Kakashi didn't replied, looking to the side he saw that Kiba and Kurenai weren't fairing any better, Kiba wasn't willing to harm Hinata nor was he skilled enough to take her on and not cause major harm. Kurenai seemed to do just a little better but the fact that it was Anko who was attacking shook her up.

Looking back at Naruto, he saw him standing there with his arms crossed and looking at Hinata with a frown.

"Looks like playtime's over. How fortunate for you.

----------X----------

Anko grinned playfully as she launched another kunai at Kurenai. She was having the time of her life watching the genjutsu mistress scramble and leap out of the way of her blades. Anko didn't have to worry about her genjutsu; after all, Kurenai needed all of her concentration to use one of her stronger genjutsu.

Subtly making her way over, Anko lunged forward and grabbed Kurenai by the arm before throwing her to the ground and jumping on top of her.

Kurenai struggled against Anko, who had a death grip on her wrists with one hand, but sadly couldn't break loose. She was a genjutsu mistress and concentrated mostly on her genjutsu, not her physical strength. Anko however was a more rounded ninja who trained in all fields but found her calling in torture and interrogation.

Anko's childish grin turned deadly, getting into Kurenai's face she stared into her ruby red eyes, "Almost like Naru-kun's" she mumbled.

Kurenai gave up her struggle. "Why…why do this Anko, are you going to do the same thing that Orochimaru did, you'll be just like him."

Anko glared, "You talk about my betrayal like your some sort of saint, your pathetic… a pathetic little hypocrite" she snarled, lifting Kurenai's hands over her head and holding them to the floor.

"What are you- *SLAP*

Kurenai stared in shock, the burning pain in her cheek barely registered in her mind. Looking up to Anko she saw that she was holding her free hand up in the air, ready to slap her again.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" She asked, "Do you know how much it hurts to know that the person who was suppose to be your best and ONLY friend is spying and reporting everything that I do to the Hokage and council,"

Kurenai's eyes went wide, "How… Anko, you have to understand, the Hokage was worried that you would snap and kill everyone, I only did it because I cared,"

Anko let go of her wrists and wrapped her hands around Kurenai's neck, "So calling me too 'untrustworthy' to be promoted was because you cared?" she demanded.

Kurenai pulled at Anko's wrists, but was unable to pull them off, "N-no, I-it… wa-s b-because… of the c-curse seal… I tr-trusted yo-u com-pleatly" She gasped out, trying to breath as her vision got blurry. Just as her vision went black she heard one thing, Hinata's scream.

----------X----------

Kiba grunted in pain as he found himself thrown to the ground by Hinata, "AHHHhhh" he screamed, feeling a searing pain in his shoulder. Looking at Hinata, who held the handle of her short sword, he winced as he slid in deeper.

"Hinata please… snap out of it, it's me Kiba." He pleaded, reaching for the end of her blade to try and stop if from going in deeper, "Stop this, Hinata answer me"

Hinata froze, turning her head slightly she dropped her other unused sword and held her head, 'No, I'm hurting Kiba-kun, I need to stop myself' she mentally cried

Shakily releasing the handle of the sword that she stabbed Kiba with, Hinata started taking jerky steps back, 'No-no-no-no-no-no' she chanted in her mind. Gripping her hair, she threw her head back and screamed, bringing everyone's attention to her. Falling to her knees, Hinata's breathing slowed.

Thinking that she had returned to normal, Kiba slowly got to his knees and made his way over.

"Hinata?" he asked, reaching out to her with his good arm.

Slowly reaching out and grabbing Kiba's hand, Hinata squeezed it tight.

"Hina-ohf" Kiba grunted as Hinata jerked him forward and quickly jumped over him, locking his arm to his back and crushing his face into the floor.

"Nice move, Kiba" Naruto spoke, appearing from nowhere, "And now that your… teammate is here, I'll leave you two to catch up"

Turning around with his coattail billowing behind him, Naruto started walking away with his heavy sounding boots echoing around the room.

"Please Hinata pull yourself together, wake up, please… I LOVE YOU," he yelled out.

Lurching away from Kiba, Hinata started shaking and throwing her head from side to side.

"Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage" Naruto spoke, pulling out his PDA, Pressing a few buttons turning the screen red.

"AHHHhhh" Hinata screamed, falling to her knees and gripping at her chest.

Dropping the PDA into his pocket, Naruto took a step to the side as Anko landed close beside him, "Commendable, yet futile"

Kiba looked on in horror as Hinata clawed at her chest and slammed her head on to ground. Jumping as Kakashi landed beside him, he fell to his ass and scrambled to stand.

"No more time for games, Kakashi. I've got work to do." He said walking up the steps with Anko at his side, "Have fun watching Hinata suffer"

Growling, Kiba rushed after him, "Wait, what did you do to her-" Naruto cut him off by back handing him away, sending him to the ground near his sensei who was moving her head from side to side with a large hand shaped bruise on her throat.

"I thought you were going to kill her?" Naruto questioned, looking to Anko who gave him a sheepish grin,

"I thought I did, she closed her eyes and stopped moving," she told him.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned and continued walking up the stairs. Reaching the top a large metal door opened, "Aren't you worried about that thing being ripped off Hinata, or not getting away in time?"

Her suit has a special seal in it that will activate a one use 'reversed summoning' jutsu that will summon her to me before the scrolls activate" he told her, as the metal door slammed shut.

----------X----------

Hinata's screams got louder and louder. Grabbing the top of her suit she ripped it apart to reveal a red fist sized device and part of her cleavage. In doing so her yells died down and she threw herself forward growling like an animal.

Seeing the red device, Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Shit… I can't believe he still has that P30 shit. I thought he destroyed it all.' This explained a lot, like how she could perform such amazing moves and have such incredible strength.

"Sensei! You and Kurenai go after them, we'll handle Hinata"

Turning around he saw all the genin standing behind him with determined looks on their faces, along with Kurenai who was rubbing her neck.

Looking in-between them and Hinata he nodded, "Alright, don't kill her, try to remove the thing on her chest. That should turn her back to normal," he told them before turning to Kurenai. "Lets go,"

The two of them ran off towards the stairs, dodging Hinata's attack,

"How do we open the door?"

Kakashi ignored her question and ran through some hand seals. Placing his palm on the door it rumbled and slowly slid apart.

"How did you do that?"

Looking at Kurenai, kakashi said, "Naruto taught me how to open the blast doors in our last base when I became his 2nd in command, I didn't know if it would work or not, but it was worth a shot"

----------X----------

Naruto growled, dropping a large, ice covered arm over the rails. Anko stood to the side, eyes wide with awe, shock, and…lust?

When they went through the metal doors, they walked down a small dark corridor that had another metal door at the end that led to a small empty room. Stepping inside of it, Naruto pressed a button on the wall causing the room to lurch and start moving down, something that made Anko queasy and turn slightly green. When the door opened, both went wide-eyed, Naruto because the large room was covered in ice and the test tube holding the second tyrant or T-002 was broken and empty, Anko because of the size of the ice covered room.

Staring down at the broken body of T-002, Naruto crossed his arms and sighed in annoyance, he hated it when his experiments failed.

Technically, this tyrant wasn't T-002, it was really number three but to save himself any problems he just called it T-002.

T-002 was his attempt to give his tyrant elemental powers, this one being the power over ice. Using some of the blood that he had taken from the body of that boy, Haku. Naruto fused its DNA with DNA from the ninja, giving it control of ice, and from the looks of things… uncontrollable. It didn't look any different from the first tyrant in size or shape, but it's skin took on a light blue hue and it had ice covering parts of it's body; like its arms, claws, legs and parts of its chest.

Finally the annoyance became too much and Naruto kicked the large icy body with a loud yell, sending it across the floor, crashing into the metal guardrails and flipping over them.

Feeling his rage die down, Anko slowly made her way off the wall and towards him, hugging his arm and crushing it in-between her breasts, she said, "Feeling better, Naru-kun"

Seemingly undisturbed by the soft flesh that wrapped around his arm, Naruto nodded. "Yes Anko-chan, I feel better now," he told her, taking a step forward

Anko grinned, not letting go as she stayed by his side with a content grin.

"Were you able to get what I asked you to?" he asked, stopping at the edge of the rails and looked down.

Anko nodded, letting go of his arm she reached under her tan trench coat and pulled a scroll from her hidden weapon pouch, "Of coarse I got it Naru-kun," she said, pulling it from reach as Naruto reached for it.

Grinning as she did, Anko looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "But what do I get in return," she asked in a husky voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto gave her a blank look before grinning dangerously, "Oh, I don't know," he told her before wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her close, "What would you like?"

Anko blushed at how close she was to him, this wasn't something she suspected but wouldn't complain. She had been harboring some strong feeling for the younger man, whose arms held her close to his body. And not only that but she had quite a few wet daydreams about him too.

Fighting back the urges to both melt in his arms and rape him, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, still holding the scroll, and pressing her breasts into his chest. "Oh I can think of quite a few things"

Bringing his face closer to hers, Naruto smirked. Stopping just an inch from her lips he put his gloved finger over her lips, effectively stopping her from continuing and earning him a disappointed groan from Anko.

'I was so close' She mentally cried.

"Will have to finish this later, I sense Kakashi and Kurenai coming near," he told her,

"Want me to get rid of them," She asks, growling. 'They always interrupt me,'

Naruto hummed, "No I will take care of them, I want you to go to the observation room and put the computer on stand-by, then fill a few test tubes with T-002's blood for research and destroy the body"

Anko let go of Naruto, "Aww, but I wanted to fight," she complained, giving him childish pout and crossing her arms. But quickly stopped at the look on his face, laughing nervously she turned and shot off towards the observation room.

----------X----------

Naruto stood by the rails looking over the ice-covered room with a smoke hanging loosely form his lips. Hearing the familiar rumble as the metal elevator doors behind him opened, he flicked the half finished cigarette over the edge and onto the burning body of T-002, before leaning against the rails

Hearing the rapid footsteps from behind him, he blew the remaining smoke from his lungs.

"Your plans are finished Naruto!" Called kakashi, as he came to an abrupt stop, holding a kunai.

Kurenai stopped just a second after him, also holding a kunai, "There's no way out this time"

"Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission?" Naruto asked in a cold and dark voice that echoed off the walls, while he pushed himself from the rails and brought his arms to his side.

"You've really become quite an inconvenience for me," he told them, reaching up with both hands and sliding his glasses off.

Looking up, Naruto threw his glasses behind him at high speed, catching them both off guard.

Grabbing the mirrored sunglasses just before it hit him, kakashi stared at his shocked reflection.

Just after Naruto threw the glasses, he turned and rushed them. Swiping the glasses from Kakashi's shocked hand, he reached over and grabbed Kurenai's arm. Pulling her forward, Naruto turned and used his momentum to elbow kakashi in the ribs, knocking him back and into the wall. Turning back to Kurenai, Naruto twisted her arm and flipped her onto her back painfully.

Turning from them Naruto slowly replaced his sunglasses to cover his red cat-like eyes.

Standing up kakashi reached into his weapon pouch and started throwing kunai at him, but like any other long-range attack, Naruto blurred out of the way. Seeing Kurenai throw a kunai at Naruto, Kakashi waited until he came back into view. Rushing forward as Naruto reappeared, Kakashi tried to tackle him.

Barely grunting as Kakashi's shoulder came into contact with his stomach and started pushing him back towards the rails, Naruto dug his hills into the ground, forcing them both to a standstill.

Cocking his head to the side and smirking, Naruto kneed Kakashi hard in the gut, causing his grip to loosen, then elbowed him in the back before wrapping his arms under the mans shoulders and throwing him into the rails.

Coughing slightly, kakashi showed why he was LEAF's Ninjutsu specialist and flashed through a few seals. "**Hi-Tama-no-jutsu**" he yelled, shooting a small but fast ball of flames at Naruto, who started doing back flips towards Kurenai to dodge.

Reaching the woman, Naruto grabbed her arm again and used her as a human shield.

"Why are you doing this? What do you accomplish by destroying this village?" demanded Kakashi.

Looking over Kurenai's shoulder he stared at him with a dark look, "Every day humans come one step closer to self destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it."

Kurenai threw her head back, hitting Naruto in the mouth by surprise and pulled away from him so kakashi could lunge forward with a kunai.

Ducking under the blade, Naruto punched Kakashi in the stomach making him double over, before following up with an uppercut that sent him flying into the air.

"KAI" Naruto yelled sending out a massive wave of chakra, breaking Kurenai's genjutsu before it ever started and dropkicking her in the face after he rushed towards her.

Both kakashi and Kurenai stood and positioned themselves beside each other, rushing forward again, they were surprised when Naruto caught both of their arms and twisted them both together before jumping over them and throwing them both over the rails and to the ground below.

Slowly standing, kakashi glared at Naruto, "I will stop you," he said, getting into a defensive position.

"I don't know where you get your confidence, kakashi" laughed Naruto, before the room started flashing red.

"Hmm… it seems as if the scrolls have activated," Naruto said, "I'll let you in on a little secret, the scrolls that I've had placed all around the village are 'Harumagrdon scrolls'"

"Are you insane!" Kakashi gaped,

"Hahahaha," Naruto laughed, ignoring Kakashi's question, "How does it feel for your own creation to destroy a whole village, hundreds of agony filled cries will fill the air before being silenced forever,"

"What is he talking about, Kakashi" Kurenai asked.

"The Harumagrdon scrolls are what guaranteed my position in LEAF, it's like a massive explosive note with the power to destroy anything caught in its blast range."

"How big of a blast range are we talking about here?" Kurenai questioned, looking at kakashi who mumbled something under his breath, "What was that"

"I said one mile"

"ONE MILE!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING AND HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU TEST IT" she screamed.

"Well lets just say that the lake just outside Konoha wasn't always there," Kakashi said quietly.

Sweat dropping, Naruto turned on his heel and walked away, taking advantage of their stupidity. Reaching the elevator doors he stepped in and pushed the button that would take him upstairs


	9. Chapter 9: Sound

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 9 _

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

"No-no-no-no," Hinata chanted over and over. Falling to her knees and pulling at her hair, she clinched her eyes shut and started whimpering quietly.

Grinning evilly, Naruto stepped up behind her, "Oh yes, how does it feel?" He asked, stepping around her and bending down to lift her head up, "How does it feel to know that you had a hand in snuffing out hundreds of lives?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, Hinata jurked away and shook her head vigerioulsy from side to side.

"Face it, no matter how you look at it, your still a murderer," he told her standing back up, "Deny it all you want, but deep down... you enjoyed it all, forcefully taking lives, causing total mayhem, and this...," he said motioning around at the ruins of Raku-N-Shi, "You loved destroying this village, subconsciously you enjoyed helping me end the lives of these villagers in a bright flash."

"No... I-I didnt... I'm nothing like you" she cried, facing the ground.

Naruto grinned and chuckled darkly, "Really?" he questioned.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, the dose of P30 that you were given by the applicator was so little, I couldn't give you direct orders... only subjections...suggestions that you acted on without fail or complaint... remember?"

Hinata's head snapped up, eyes filled with shock, horror, and disbelief.

"That's right, deep down you hate the world and all the useless chaff that inhabit it, you hate your father, your sister, your sensei, konoha, and most of all... Kiba," he wispered, squatting down beside her with his face just inches from her ear.

"No..." She wispered , "I love him and he loves me"

Naruto stood and scoffed, "Please, if you think that his little show of so called affection ment anything, then you are a bigger fool than I thoug, you humans would say anything in the face of death just to prolong your meaningless existance" he sneered steping away and ajusting his glasses.

Hinata didnt replie, tears started pouring from her eyes with every word he said. The more she heard, the harder she found it to not belive him. Her chest shook as her sobs got stronger and becamend louder. She wanted nothing more than to just curl up into a ball on the ground and cry on the ground.

"N-no, y-y-your wrong, I-i... h-he... we l-love eachother," She narly screamed, tring her best to block him out and not belive any of it.

"Such ignorance..." he said slowly, "How... human. He only said those things to you because he knew that it would stop you from killing him and the only reason you did stop was because that was what you forced yourself to believe, the Inuzuka clan would only accept a strong mate to sire strong offspring and the last time I checked, you couldn't handle seeing a puppy get kicked."

Naruto stopped and looked to the side just as Anko appeared in a puff grey of smoke just a few feet away, covered in blood and holding a bloody kunai.

"Naru-kun?" she questioned seeing the sobbing indigo haired girl at his feet.

Ignoring her questioning tone, Naruto asked, "Is it done?"

"Yes, but the few the went with the konoha ninjas escaped, the ones who didn't were taken care of." she answered motioning to the blood covered weapon she was holding.

"Good, I'm almost done here," he told her before turing back to Hinata.

"You yearn for something so meaningless and live for something you will never have or find... your pathetic."

That was the last thing she heard before the top of Naruto's boot crashed with her face, knocking her back and into the wold of unconsciousness.

Bending down, Naruto picked her up by her belt and lifted her to his sh older, "Come on, I want to be back in wave by the end of the week, he ordered.

Anko nodded silently, finding it hard to think of anything to say. She was entranced; the way he carried himself, his power, his dominance. Everything about the blond walking in front of her just made her feel giddy and dampened her panties.

"You coming"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Anko noticed that Naruto was already quite a ways away from her and had stopped. Breaking into a sprint, She ran up to him laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

----------X----------

3 Days Later...

"I see..." Sarutobi sighed after listening to Kakashi's report. The two stayed in tense silence for a few seconds before the aged Kage broke it, "Your dismissed,"

Sarutobi sighed again as the door to his office shut. Leaning back, he pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes and reached into his robe pockets, blindly groping for his pipe.

Things were really starting to get out of control; First he found out that both Naruto and Hinata had survived the hundred foot drop off the bridge, Naruto had some weired kind of mind control over Hinata, the summoning scrolls were a set up, Anko had betrayed them for Naruto and what she did or took was still a mystery, and finally Raku-N-Shi was nothing more than a seriesof craters and charred debris. Courtesy of special set of exploding scrolls that were created by Kakashi.

Lighting up his pipe, Sarutobi took a long drag from it and let out a large smoke cloud. His options were limited, they couldn't send anyone out to the village because as of two days ago, the council had removed Raku-N-Shi from the allies list, thanks to Haishi Hyuuga, who for some strange reason was vary adamant on the subject, not only making the village an area where their ninjas weren't allowed, but also managing to sway the council into placing a trade embargo on it. Not that it would matter anyways, the few who were able to escape along with Kakashi and the others were now being checked out in the konoha civilian hospital and would more than likely kill themselves before returning.

Knocking the ashes out of his pipe, Sarutobi leaned back further into his chair and scrached his beard. Things wee starting to smell fishy around there and he intended to find out why.

----------X----------

"Anko" Naruto called, stoping and turning to her.

"Yes Naru-kun?" she answered looking at him in confusion and not knowing why they had stopped.

Unknown to her, Naruto had narrowed his eyes to mere slits behind his dark sunglasses, "Take Hinata and keep on going to wave, I need to take care of something,"

"But..." she started, only to stop at the hard look he gave her, "Ah... ok"

Naruto shrugged the girl off his shoulder and handed her to Anko, who lifted her onto her shoulder and lept off, but not before giving him one last worried look.

Waiting until she was out of sight, he turned and said, "You can come out now, I know that you three have been following us all day,"

"Shit," he heard a female curse from the tree line, "I told you that we shouldn't have gotten so close shithead"

"Ladies shouldn't talk like that Tayuya" a male voice reprimanded.

"Fuck you"

Naruto felt his eye start to twitch as three people jumped out of a tree and landed on the path in front of him. The first was a rather large boy with a orange mohawk dressed in a pair of dark pants and a gray shirt with a ying-yang symbol at the bottom along with a purple braided rope tied around his waist. The next was a red head wearing a neko cap and the same clothing as the others. The last one to come out was the strongest one from what Naruto could sense. He wore the same clothes but had longer sleeves. His hair was long and white as snow but the thing that intrested him the most was the two red marks just above his eyes.

Crossing his arms naruto asked, "Why have you been following us... better yet, who are you?" in a strong and calm voice.

the larger one started, "I'm Jirobo, he's Kimimaro, and she's Tayuya," he told him, motioning to each one.

Tayuya, who was annoyed and didn't want to be there, snorted "That fuckface dosen't look as tough as Orochimaru said"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto cocked his head to the side and smirked, "Nor do I look like I have a nine-inch cock, looks can be deceiving"


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 10: Secrets_

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

_Computer speech_

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

Orochimaru growled, "Kabuto, where are they?" He snarled, sitting on his stone throne-like chair in one of his numerous hideouts that littered the elemental nations.

Kabuto flinched at his tone, nothing good ever happened when he was irritated, turning from the table he was working at, he answered, "I don't know sir, but they must have found who they were looking for, can you still sense them through the curse mark?" before turning back to the table and quickly mixing some different liquids together.

Orochimaru closed his eyes, briefly berating himself for forgetting that he could sense what they were doing to a slight degree. Opening his senses to Kimimaro, the leader of his elite bodyguards, his eyes went wide before he quickly got up and bolted out of his hideout and into the trees, leaving Kabuto behind thinking, 'WTF!?'

----------X----------

Naruto sighed to himself as he ducked and dodged bone bullets and bone sword swipes from the pale guy named Kimimaro, large uprooted trees and the powerful fists of the large guy named Jirobo, and dispelled strong genjutsu from that redheaded potty mouth named Tayuya. While they were good fighters, it just wasn't enough to pose a real threat to him. Which meant that they were starting to bore him.

That redhead was actually fun to mess with, especially when she started cussing. After he made that comeback about how looks can be deceiving her face turned redder than her hair and she let out a stream of curses that made him chuckle inwardly. But after she calmed down, they made the mistake of trying to threaten and then force him into coming with them.

First, Kimimaro ordered Jirobo to restrain Naruto, thinking that the larger boy was the stronger of the two. But when Jirobo got closer to the black clad blonde, Naruto blurred forward and punched him in the stomach, sending the larger boy flying back and nearly into the shocked pair.

Then Tayuya tried to catch him in a genjutsu cast with her flute, but like Kureani, Naruto took care of them with a large burst of chakra that disrupted hers and messed up her jutsu. Naruto then flashed through two sets of one handed seals at the same time and used an unbeatable combination of _**Kokuagyou-no-J**_**utsu** and (Bringer of Darkness) and _**Kanashibari-no-Jutsu**_ (Body Freeze Skill) to make her body freeze in fear while the world around her went black. Unable to see because of the genjutsu and unable to dispel it due to her body locking up, Tayuya sighed knowing that she was defeated.

Finally Kimimaro stepped up, calling the other two worthless trash and preaching about how the great Orochimaru demanded for them to find and capture him (Naruto). While Kimimaro was nearly boring Naruto into defeat, Jirobo had gotten up and being the nicer giant he was, started breaking the genjutsus on Tayuya.

So here he was, toying with the three sound ninjas. Ducking under a large tree branch, he looked to the side and caught a bone sword just before it slashed his face.

Grunting as the sharp bone easily cut into his palm he looked at Kimimaro who had a small smirk and the glint of insanity in his eye, "Orochimaru-Sama will have what he wants" he spoke, enjoying the pained frown on Naruto's face, seeing as his sunglasses blocked the blondes eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto's pained expression turned into a dark smirk, making Kimimaro's eyes widen slightly, "Just kidding," he said gripping the bone harder and bending it back, much to everyone's shock. Naruto's smirk started to border psychotic as he delivered a superhuman upper cut, cracking a few of the bone user's teeth and sending him into the air.

The fact that Kimimaro, their commanding ninja was just defeated was so shocking that Jirobo and Tayuya never noticed the blonde rush forward and leap into the air, delivering a nasty spin kick to the larger boy's face, knocking him to the ground out cold.

"Looks like you're the only one left" Naruto observed, appearing in front of her just out of arms reach with his signature hazy afterimage and dark smirk, making Tayuya jump back and trip on a fallen branch from one of the trees that Jirobo uprooted.

Landing on her ass, Tayuya started pushing herself backward with a look of fright etched on her face as Naruto took a step closer with a dark look on his face.

----------X----------

Orochimaru burst from the tree line and landed in the ruined clearing with wide-eyes from what greeted him, hanging upside down by his purple rope sash was Jirobo was amazingly hanging from a tree branch, (That's a bad-ass tree branch, huh?) Kimimaro was pinned to a tree by a bunch of his bone swords that stabbed through his clothes and into the tree. Both were unconscious and sporting painful looking bruises on their faces.

"Mmmmph"

Looking towards the sound he saw Tayuya struggling weakly against high-grade ninja rope that was tied in a bondage style and her purple rope was tied around her face keeping her from talking while her favorite neko cap was missing.

Walking towards the struggling girl who had yet to notice him, he called, "Tayuya," making her freeze and look towards him with wide, fearful eyes.

Kneeling down, he moved the rope away from her mouth allowing her to spit her soggy neko cap out of her mouth, but before he could ask what had happened she screamed, "BEHIND YOU!" with terror filled eyes.

Whirling around, ready to defend himself, Orochimaru was shocked to see our black clad, slick back blonde wearing his signature sunglasses, standing not ten feet away with his arms crossed.

"Greetings Orochimaru… care to tell why you have sent your dogs after me?"

----------X----------

Hiashi Hyuuga wept silently in his office, he felt helpless and used. He didn't know why he held on to the small hope of his first born daughter ever returning to him alive or if she would even return at all. In front of him was another letter:

_Hiashi,_

_I congratulate you on a job well done, but I'm not finished with you yet. While you did a fantastic job in aiding me with the destruction of Raku-n-Shi, it is still not enough. Sealed below is my next task for you and remember that with every task you complete, you become one step closer in reuniting with your daughter._

The letter wasn't signed (If you look back in chapter 7 you'll notice that I took the name out) but like the first letter, it had another picture of Hinata crying which made him feel even more useless and pathetic. But the scroll that came out of the seal confused him, how in the world could he pull this off…

----------X----------

"While your plan to destroy Konoha is nice and all, I don't see how I benefit from it at all" Naruto said, crossing his arms.

After assuring that he didn't want to fight and promising to punish the three for attacking him, Orochimaru asked for Naruto to join him. Not really seeing a real reason to join him Naruto denied, but when Orochimaru offered to help him get revenge on Konoha, Naruto told him that he was listening. But still after he had explained the plan of attacking during the chunin exams, Naruto still wasn't convinced.

"If you join me I'll give you power to rival the Hokages or so much money that you could fund your own village" Orochimaru said, trying to sway Naruto to join him.

Naruto chuckled darkly, "Both of which is something I do not need nor want, why would I want given power, It shows just how weak a human truly is… to rely on another for power, that's pathetic." He said.

"How about I give you everything you need to study and develop that virus of yours," Orochimaru asked, grabbing at what few options he had left.

Naruto grew vary serious, "How do you know of that?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Quite a few people know of it, although they don't know how to make it. But that little explosion that destroyed your place back in Konoha, didn't destroy the few notebooks you left and Sarutobi-sensei has them, I had a spy take a coupe of them for me and I must say, you are quite the bioengineer,"

Naruto smirked, reaching up and taking off his glasses, he relished in the shock he saw in the snake-man's eyes as well as the red head that was standing obediently behind her master, "I'll think about it" he said turning to leave.

"Oh, Naruto-kun" called Orochimaru, tossing something to him.

Naruto turned and caught the object, which turned out to be a scroll. Looking back up at the man with his red cat-like eyes he asked, "What's this?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Let's just say, it's a sign of good faith"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, he was beginning to like this man. He kind of reminded him of Hakushi, who was probably, the only person that he would have slightly trusted in LEAF.

Naruto chuckled again, "We'll be in touch," he said, sliding his shades back over his eyes and disappearing with his infamous black smoke cloud.

----------X----------

Anko sighed as she finally made it back to wave. She had been leaping from tree to tree for awhile and it wore her out, especially with the deadweight she had been carrying. Walking down the bridge, a bronze plaque near the middle caught her attention; it was a memorial for the 'final resting place' of Musei-Akuma, the protector of wave.

She shook her head; Naruto was right, the villagers of Wave really were so blind as to follow and worship the first one to fight back against Gato.

Reaching the end of the bridge, her eyes went wide. Beside the road stood a solid bronze statue of Naruto with a pair of those dogs sitting obediently at his side. The statue showed Naruto standing with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. The detail was amazing; it had everything from the whisker marks on his face to the small tears in his gloves. Although, the dogs looked a lot better, they were still dead-looking but didn't look as mangled, probably due to the children that would pass by and the makers didn't want to scare them.

She smiled to herself seeing the small bundles of flowers and burnt candles around it, it was amazing to her how one village could love someone so much while another could be the exact opposite.

Turning to leave, she stopped when she realized one thing; She didn't know where Naruto's base was.

----------X----------

While Anko was looking at the statue of Naruto, said blonde arrived at the bridge, growling with a pissed off expression on his face. Stalking down the bridge, he noticed Anko through the mist.

"Anko," He called, catching her attention.

Hearing her name, Anko turned, only to flinch as she felt the suppressed killing intent. "Y-yes Naru-kun" she asked, hoping that she hadn't done something wrong to make him mad at her.

Naruto seemed to notice this and calmed down a bit, "Why are you standing around at the end of the bridge?" he questioned.

Anko laughed nervously, "You sort of forgot to tell me where you place was and I saw that"

Naruto sweatdropped before shaking his head and turning towards what she was pointing at. Seeing the statue of him made him raise an eyebrow, "This is… unexpected" he said,

"Oh well, I'll question it later, give me your hand," he told her, holding his hand out.

Anko smirked slyly, "Don't you think were moving on a little fast, I mean we haven't even been on a date yet and you already want to hold hands,"

Naruto twitched in annoyance, "Says the same person who tried to kiss me before those two Konoha ninjas busted in," he retorted, making her pout, "Anyway give me your hand so I can take us to the base"

Anko obeyed and soon all three disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

----------X----------

A whole day passed since Naruto and Anko returned to his base with the unconscious body of Hinata, who had been placed under a sleep jutsu, slung over her shoulder

Soon after arriving, Naruto led Anko to the underground prison area only to be greeted by the fowl odor of rotting flesh and human excrement. Searching for the stench, Naruto found the rotting body of the long thug who he had left while he went to the bridge that day to kill Gato and test the Tyrant in battle. It seemed that the thug starved to death, not that he really cared; he really didn't think much of the guy while he was in Raku-n-Shi.

So after the two got rid of the body and cleaned the cell out using a simple water jutsu, Naruto watched in amusement as Anko took all of Hinata's weapons away and slowly stripped her down until she was laying on the cot, naked as the day she was born. When Anko started touching and groping Hinata, Naruto shook his head and chuckled lightly when she said that Hinata's breasts were almost as bigger than hers were.

When she finally had enough fun molesting the young Hyuuga heiress, Naruto grabbed all of Hinata's weapons and tossed a bundle of clothes onto the cot before locking the cell door and giving Anko a tour of the base. He showed her around the kitchen, living room, the onsen (?), the armory, his lab, the storage room, where she would be sleeping, and finally the torture room. She squealed and was about to cum at the sight of all the instruments of pain.

----------X----------

But right now, Anko was screaming at him. She had met him in his lab while he was trying to re-write his dog summoning seals (the old one was destroyed after he hit the water at wave) and asked him why he told her to go on ahead of him. So he told her that he had met with her hated sensei, Orochimaru who made him an interesting deal and was considering taking him up on his offer.

"What do you mean your considering it, after what he did, he should burn in the deepest pits of hell" Anko screamed.

Naruto looked up from the scroll and gave her a stern look before wiping his hands on his black tank top, having forgone his coat and normal shirt.

"I don't know how to make it any clearer Anko-chan, he made me an offer and I'm considering it, if everything goes well it might just help me speed up my plans by a year or two" he stated.

"Speed up you plans!" she yelled, getting in his face, "Your willing to become one of his pawns just to speed up your plans, that's stupid"

Naruto growled, grabbing the front of her fishnet shirt and pulled her even closer, making her eyes widen, "Let's get something straight, I am no ones pawn. I understand that you dislike your sensei but if you dare question this…" he stopped, letting the threat linger.

Anko stared at her reflection in his sunglasses, her eyes were wide and she just could see his narrowed eyes behind the tinted glass.

"I like you Anko" He said in a softer voice and letting her go, "I really do and I wouldn't think of making you uncomfortable or forcing you to be near him without good reason,"

Turning from her, he never saw the look of regret she gave him, "And if you hadn't blow up at me, I would've told you that it would only be temporary and when his usefulness comes to a end, so will he"

Naruto was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist but didn't show it, he felt the woman nuzzle into the back of his neck and was surprised to feel wetness, 'Is she… crying?' he thought.

"I'm sorry" She spoke in a soft voice, "I…"

Naruto turned in her arms and cut her off, "Save it, I understand the reasons for your actions and I don't hold them against you," he said, pulling away from her and walking back to his table. Picking up the brush he started back on his seals.

Anko pouted and wiped her eyes as he pulled away, looking around the lab she noticed that it was kind of small and crowded. Shelves lined with bottles and textbooks covered the whole left side of the wall, while complicated looking medical machines cluttered the right. The far wall held a familiar glass tube that connected to the machines beside it and Naruto's work table stood in the middle of the room, straining under the weight of a mountain of papers.

She regretted snapping at him, even though he forgave her, she still felt like a bitch. After all he was protecting her and was probably the only one who hadn't betrayed her in some. Hell he hadn't even tried to do anything perverted to her, not that she could talk, especially after she felt up the Hyuuga who spent most of her time crying or starring into space in her cell.

But now she was faced with another dilemma, boredom. Her Naru-kun didn't have any other prisoners for her to torture and wouldn't allow her to harm Hinata for some reason. She had already gone through the torture room, picking out her favorite 'toys' and arranging them to her liking. Going through the armory only kept her busy for an hour and there wasn't anything interesting in her room.

Walking up behind Naruto, she tried to annoy him by breathing down his neck, hoping that he would pay her some attention. It didn't work; hell he didn't even flinch or pause in his work. Giving up she spied a folder that had been pushed off to the side and reached for it; half-expecting Naruto to pop the back of her hand like a parent would to a child. When he didn't, she picked it up and read the name.

'Project HUNK?' she questioned silently, never noticing the quick glance Naruto cast her way.

Opening the folder, the first thing she saw was a picture held to a hospital patent sheet by a paperclip. The picture was of a man around the age of 30 with vary short blonde hair and a goatee, who had his eyes closed like he was asleep. The man's face had three distinctive scars marring his faced; giving her the impression that he was a battle crazed soldier. The first two started at both sides of his mouth, giving him an insane grin (Almost like the Jokers but not as jagged), while the third started above his left eye and stopped just below his cheekbone.

She was so engrossed with looking through the papers she never noticed that Naruto had finished his scroll and had already rolled it up before sealing it into his arm.

Naruto was glad that Anko was taking a slight interest in his work. The particular folder she was reading through held vital information on the first successful tyrant project. It was originally Hakushi, who came up with the idea, but unlike the last two it didn't use the parasite to stabilize itself, or did it mutate to such an extent.

The man was a POW that had been captured from Iwa by ANBU, only to be taken by Danzo's ROOT who were murdered by Naruto and Hakushi, who took the man and started experimenting on him. The idea was to brainwash him then start making genetic modifications with the T-virus to create the perfect soldier for LEAF. But due to problems with information, funding, and the increase of potential recruits, they were forced to place the body in stasis seals before sealing it away.

But now that Anko was with him, he could have her work on HUNK or some other project while he took care of other business… but he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

"Naru-kun, what does a 'decreased muscle atrophy rate' mean?" she asked.

He sweatdropped, 'Oh yea, she doesn't have any major medical training' he thought before sighing softly.

----------X----------

"Kakashi I have an assignment for you," Sarutobi said, in a aged voice portraying many years of wisdom, "Since you know the most about Naruto, such as his strength and abilities, I want you to train a group of your choice to combat him. I don't want the council to know of this because they would do their best to stop you due to his bloodline and while I still hope to end this peacefully… I would rather be safe than sorry."

Kakashi nodded, he too wanted Naruto to return peacefully so that he could apologize to him for what happened that day when he was ten. When they returned, for the second time, he learned of Naruto's parents and was instantly ashamed of himself. Thinking that if he had tried to prevent that tragedy, Naruto wouldn't have turned out the way he did and maybe he would have followed in his father's footsteps to become the fifth or sixth Hokage.

"Do not tell them that they are training to defeat Naruto, if you have to, tell them that they are training to prevent terrorism… that is if you wish to take this assignment" the old man continued.

Kakashi thought about it for a second then nodded, "I accept"

----------X----------

Hinata stared at the cold gray walls of her cell, the yelling had stopped a while ago and silence had once again consumed the room. She didn't have a mirror but she knew that her eyes were probably puffy and red from crying. Even since she had awoken in the cell nude and alone, the only things she really did was get dressed, eat whatever was brought to her by that blonde man, and cry or stare into space.

Her clothes weren't much, just a cotton tank top with matching shorts along with a pair of panties, which was supplied by Anko.

Hinata shook her head, making some of her hair fall over her face and cast a shadow over her eyes. Had she been paying attention she would have noticed that her eyes felt more comfortable and that he hair looked darker than normal.

Her thought drifted to what Naruto had said to her and once again, her eyes filled with unshed tears and her chest started to heave.

Pulling her legs under her in a kneeling position, Hinata buried he face in her hands, never noticing that her fingernails seemed just a little too long or that they were sharper than normal.

----------X----------

"Anko-chan I don't have time to explain everything to you," Naruto said picking up a thick textbook off a shelf, "Here read that, it will explain it to you. I have something important to take care of"

Anko stuck her tongue out like a child who tasted something bad, "You know I hate reading," she said as he picked up a few scrolls and threw them aside.

"I'll tell you what" Naruto said tonelessly, finding the scroll he was looking for, "Well make a bet, If you read that whole book and can do…" he paused reaching for another set of smaller scrolls and throwing them to her, "At least three of those jutsu by the time I get back, I'll… let you have one thing you want, no matter what… as long as it doesn't mess with any of my plans"

Anko thought of a second before freezing, 'he said one thing no matter what, that means…' she grinned slyly at the thought, "DEAL" she yelled before adopting a dreamy look on her face.

Naruto shook his head at the look and disappeared to another part of his base, leaving Anko behind.

"HEY" she yelled after a minute and bolted out the door. But not before grabbing the book and scrolls.

----------X----------

Tayuya replayed what she saw in head over and over again, she couldn't believe what she saw, Orochimaru seemed afraid of that blonde monster. Not that she blamed him; the blonde was scary as hell and his eyes…

She shuddered before lying back in her bed.

But still, Tayuya found herself aroused as she thought about when he tied her up. Unconsciously, her hand slid down her flat stomach and under the waistband of her shorts. She froze as her hand touched her trimmed pubic hair.

'No I'm not horny, that bastard doesn't arouse me' she screamed to herself, pulling her hand away from her increasingly moist entrance.

Then she thought about what he said, "_Nor do I have a nine-inch cock, looks can be deceiving"_

She groaned lowly at the image before catching herself 'No' she chanted mentally popping herself before trying her best to fall asleep.

That night, her dreams consisted of a blonde with a pair of red cat-like eyes gleaming down at her as he slammed into her before flipping her over and entering her again and again without stopping.

----------X----------

Naruto frowned as he appeared in the armory of his base; grabbing a spare shirt he slid it on and zipped the front up before tucking it in. In his mind he was thinking about the scroll that Orochimaru gave him. Inside was a small letter saying that he had been lied to by the Hokage and that if he wanted to know the truth, it was sealed at the bottom.

What he found pissed him off; it was his birth certificate with both his parents' names on it. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, his Mother and Father. Next he found their personal files and learned that they both had a bloodline, which he would more than likely get later on. But the biggest thing was what he found in his mothers, she didn't have a death certificate, she had a current address… in the ruins of Whirlpool country.

It was time to pay mother dearest a little visit.

--------------------X--------------------


	11. Chapter 11: The Right to be a God

Resident Evil: Naruto style

_Chapter 11: The Right to be a God_

----------X----------

"Human Speech"

'Human Thought'

Computer speech

"**Demon Speech"**

'**Demon Thought'**

----------X----------

AN: I've noticed that my description of Wesker/Naruto's clothing is sort of off, not much but I've found a better way to describe it for those who haven't played RE5 (Bless their poor souls). At first I described them as plaid but recent study has led me to believe that his clothing is closer to all black snakeskin. I don't know if it helps a lot but it does for me. PS- I said that his eyes were red-orange before and I've noticed that they also have some yellow around the pupil.

----------X----------

Naruto studied his equipment on the armory table in front of him, running through his mental checklist, he made sure he had all of his equipment was in fine condition.

The armory was a wide room with crates of everything from sealing ink to exploding notes scattered around the room. The room also held a large selection of blades ranging from normal kunai that sat on shelves, to large hundred pound executioner axes leaning or hanging on the wall. But offensive weapons weren't the only things in the room; he also had a small but good selection of ANBU armor, chunnin vests, and everything in-between.

Sitting down, Naruto pulled his boots on and tucked his pants legs into them before zipping them up. Pulling his shirt and tank top off, he grabbed a spare set near the armor and pulled them on, zipping them up just as Anko came in.

"Anko-chan?" he questioned, wanting to know why she was there.

"Where you going?" she asked innocently, holding her books to her chest like a schoolgirl, a evil, horny, blood-crazed schoolgirl, but a schoolgirl none-the-less.

Seeing no reason to not tell her, Naruto answered, "Whirlpool" and strapped a weapons pouch to his thigh.

"Whirlpool?" Anko muttered confused, "Wasn't whirlpool destroyed in the war, why would you want to go there?"

"It's personal…" he stated, using a 'that's final and don't question it' tone.

They stayed in a comfortable silence while Naruto finished strapping another pouch to his leg and an ANBU sword to his back until he asked, "Anko-chan…why do you follow me?"

"Huh"

"Why are you so loyal to me" Naruto questioned softly, "What did I do to deserve it?" This question had plagued his mind for awhile and while he hardly ever felt any strong emotions, when Anko joined him and promised to follow him, he felt something… something he hadn't felt before.

"Because you care about me, you don't care about my past or who my sensei was. You only see me as Anko, not the snake-bitch" Anko spoke softly, looking down at the ground.

----------X----------

"Jiraiya are you sure about this?" Sarutobi asked staring at the paper in his hands.

Across from him stood a taller man with green and red clothing and spiky white hair pulled into a ponytail at the back. "Yes, my spy network has reported that Orochimaru is planning something big,"

Placing the paper on his desk, he asked, "Just how 'big' are we talking about"

"Big enough for him to handle it personally and my spies can't get close enough to find out because Orochimaru would find out" Jiraiya answered grimily.

Sarutobi frowned, whatever Orochimaru was planing promised to cause even more problems for Konoha, and with the Chunnin exams being held soon, he would have to be vary careful.

"What about Naruto, have you heard anything about him" he asked.

"Not much," the pervert answered with a frown, "But from what my spy sent me, Orochimaru has been searching for him, I don't know why but it's probably to try and get his hands on that virus thing he has"

Sarutobi nodded, "I see… from what Kakashi told me, I 'd hate to see what Orochimaru would do with it."

Silence followed as the two thoughts about what was said. Jiraiya hated himself for leaving his godson behind, at first he planned on returning when he was older but with his spy network and writing those books, he just couldn't. Now 14 years later, he was regretting it all. His godson went through hell on earth and now wanted revenge on the village. Could his life get any worse?

----------X----------

"Ok Anko, follow me so I can show you what you need to do while I'm gone" Naruto said breaking away from her.

While listing off the reasons she had for joining him, she got closer and closer until she was able to hug him and bury her face in his neck. Then to her joy, Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her, earning him a small blush. The two stayed that was for a while before Naruto pulled away.

Picking up her books and scrolls, Anko followed him while listening intently to him,

"First of all, I expect you to clean up after yourself" he started cutting a look at her, making her look away shyly. "You are to take Hinata her meals at the right times everyday, I expect you to do so without forgetting," he stopped, glancing at the girl again.

Turning a corner Naruto continued, "Some rooms will be off limits to you while I am gone, such as the supply room, my office, the freezer, and a few other rooms. And before you start, it's not that I don't trust you, it's because they hold many things that will cause major harm to you and I don't want to take any chances since I wont be here to help you." He told her.

"I understand…most of it, but why can't I go in the freezer?" Asked Anko with a confused look on her face.

Naruto grinned, "Because the handle on the door will disappear if someone without clearance tries to open the door, then the seals on the door will give them a nasty shock if they continue to try."

Anko sweatdropped, he answered her question but didn't at the same time. "I meant what is in the freezer that could harm me," she said with a deadpanned look.

"Oh… well a lot of things actually; various poisons that need to be kept frozen and contained in airtight containers, chemicals that could eat through weaker metals… stuff like that" Naruto told her, shrugging.

"I see," Anko said slowly, allowing the information to sink in

The two walked in silence, each contemplating something different. Naruto thought about his self-imposed mission, thinking of a way to slowly kill his mother in the most painful of ways for leaving him behind in Konoha. Anko thought about the deadly poisons before switching to thinking of a way to get Naruto in either his or her bed.

----------X----------

Kakashi sighed in annoyance, his new assignment to from a team with the right skills to take down Naruto wasn't easy, and so far he would need to recruit an army to beat him. From his infinite chakra, unwavering stamina, near god-like strength, speed and healing, not to mention his skills in Nin, Gen, Tai, Kenjutsu and any other little things. That alone made him a vary dangerous opponent, but with those monsters he makes with that virus, the fact that he had the P30 compound and Anko helping him…

He paused and looked up at the sky from his tree branch, it was nice out… yet it still held a calm before the storm feeling to it.

Looking back down, he shook his head, 'Ok lets just take a deep breath and make a list of his known skills, I'll figure it out from there.'

Reaching into his vest, Kakashi started digging. Grabbing something, he pulled out one of his older Icha-Icha: Paradise books, 'Nope'

Sitting it down, he went back to digging, muttering to himself as he threw some items over his shoulder.

"Spare mask, no. Rubber ducks, no. Brass knuckles… I was supposed to give these to Gai. Pankun?"

The little dog gasped, "AIR, THANK KAMI" before being thrown over Kakashi's shoulder and dispelling went it hit a tree.

"Picture of Rin in a two piece swimsuit, I'll save this for later." Giving up his search, he snapped his fingers with a little light bulb flickering weakly above his head, "AH H…huh" looking up at the flickering bulb, he thumped it, making it stop and shine brightly. "AH HA" he repeated, reaching under his forehead protector.

"My notebook… I wonder how long it's been up there?" Kakashi mussed, opening the front page only to see a poorly drawn stick Kakashi, holding a little book high in the air, while two other poorly drawn stick women with large assets flanked him, rubbing themselves all over him. Above the picture had the words 'Kakashi and Icha-Icha 4 ever' written at the top.

Smiling to himself he flipped to the next page only to go wide-eyed. Dropping the book, Kakashi clutched his chest and fell off the side of the branch, hitting his head on the ground below. Had anyone been near they would have heard him moaning out 'The horror' over and over again.

In the book was a picture, it had stick Kakashi tied to a pole, being forced to watch as a pile of familiar looking books burned while another stick figure with spiky hair hung over a fire, cooking over the porn fed flames. Off to the side were three other stick figures, two of them were the girls from the first picture, while the middle one stood with it's arms crossed, wearing a black trench coat and shaded glasses. Over the top it had the words, 'DEATH TO ICHA-ICHA AND ITS CREATER' written at the top while 'Naruto was here' was written at the bottom in smaller letters.

----------X----------

"Naruto-kun lets get some dango before you leave me here all alone," Anko nearly pleaded to the blonde.

Naruto huffed, "Anko, you really should eat more than just Dango," he told her, preparing to leave with his black cloud body flicker.

"Why, Dango is the best thing in the world. Besides 'you are what you eat' and I'm the best, just like dango" she retorted with a childish smile.

Naruto sweatdropped before smirking, "If the saying, 'You are what you eat is true' then you are saying that your cheap, fast, and easy to get…bye" he said, disappearing

Anko blinked, trying to figure out the meaning behind his comment/ insult, 'Cheap, fast, and easy to…' "Oh you bastard!"

----------X----------

Time skip: Whirlpool

It took two and a half days for Naruto to reach the war torn village of Whirlpool and as Anko had said, it was mostly ruins. Having arrived at the crack of dawn, it was rather easy to see the light coming from the large castle-like mansion a mile or two away from the village. Deciding to rest for awhile, Naruto went deeper into the village to find a place to stay, only to find a half destroyed hospital.

'How… cliché' he thought, stepping over the rusted metal door and into the reception/waiting area.

Looking around, he made a few shadow clones and sent them to explore the whole building while he walked around. Walking up to the receptionist desk, he turned and sat on it before sliding around and jumping off behind the desk.

It was a mess; old papers scattered around, stained with what looked like old, dried-up blood. The chairs were flipped over, filing cabinets overturned, chunks of the walls and ceiling were littering the floor.

Picking up one of the chairs, Naruto set it upright and took off his coat before folding it the long way and laying it over the back of the chair. Naruto looked around and grabbed his sword before strapping it on his back, seeing a sign that said 'Authorized personal only' he walked that way, after all, most of the more… interesting stuff tended to be kept away from the public.

Reaching the sign, he studied the door below it. Grasping the handles, he gave it a push, only for the metal to groan slightly but not move. Pulling on the handles did the same, but he could hear the slight jingle of chain.

'Must've tried to chain the door shut to keep out the invading ninjas' he though, turning around and delivering a powerful back kick to the door, knocking it off it's hinges and onto the floor.

Walking down the hallway, Naruto stopped and glanced into each of the rooms. Finding nothing but offices, filing rooms, and even a lounge, Naruto reached the last door. Inside were rows of metal shelves with glass doors, containing medicine ranging from plastic bottles of aspirin to small glass containers of morphine. Most of the shelves were ruined, probably due to the tremors of the invaders attacking.

Passing the broken shelves, Naruto took his sunglasses off and started reading the bottles through the glass. The other shelves that were opened were useless to him, unlike the sealed cases. Most hospitals had seals to keep their important medicine from going bad, they weren't cheap due to the complexity of it, but the practically paid for themselves in time. As good as the seals were, it did have one problem with it, the containers had to be closed and airtight for it to do it's job, it you didn't close it once you were done, the seals wouldn't keep the stuff from aging.

"Anti-inflammatory, blood thinner, blood replenishing, pain killers, It's like the spice rack in my fantasy kitchen," he said with a hint of glee in his voice while preparing a scroll to seal everything in.

----------X----------

"Master, I sensed a presence in the ruins of the Hospital. Do you wish for me to seek it out and eliminate it."

"No Myuu, its probably just some traveler, send a few hunters to take care of it"

"Yes master,"

The sounds of clicking echoed around the dark chambers, yellow reptile-like eyes glow in the corner before disappearing.

----------X----------

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he lay back on his makeshift bed. After his clones dispelled and all their memories returned to him, he learned that the vegetation had taken over the far side of the hospital, growing through cracks in the floor and branching out on all three stories of the building.

Not that it mattered to him, but using some more clones he had them venture into the hospital again and grab all the mattresses from the beds in the recovery bay. When they returned with at least ten of the thin mattresses, he dispelled them and stacked each on top of each other and made himself a comfortable place to rest. Using his coat as a pillow, he leaned his sword against the wall and placed his sunglasses over his closed eyes to get some sleep.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, pushing himself up with his legs he flipped into the air just as a large clawed hand shredded his makeshift bed, right where his chest use to be. Landing on his feet, Naruto heard a few clicking noises and rolled just in time to dodge another claw that would have taken his head.

Gazing into the shadows, Naruto found the creature that attacked him and studied it with wide eyes.

(I don't know how to describe how a Hunter looks. It's like a dark green snake/crocodile that stands on two legs and has deadly claws on both its hands and feet. Look for a picture on the Internet)

Naruto slowly stood, bringing him to the same height as the monsters that attacked him. His senses told him that another one of those things was hiding in the early morning shadows somewhere to the side, surrounding him in a triangle formation.

Pulling his gloves on tighter, Naruto cracked his neck and stepped forward, right in the middle of the three… things. 'No rest for the wicked' he thought just before looking out of the ruins. Reading the suns position, he figured that it was around five or six o'clock.

"Hell of a way to start my morning" he mumbled, before blurring forward.

----------X----------

Anko was excited as she opened one of the cabinets in Naruto's kitchen, three shelves of nothing but uncooked dango with a note from Naruto telling her to enjoy.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have" she squealed, bouncing up and down.

Ten minutes, two boxes, and 47 sticks later, Anko was sitting at the table, moaning in pain from eating too much. Looking at the last stick, she tried to motivate herself and reach for it, only to groan and drop off the chair onto the floor.

Rubbing her stomach, Anko looked up at the clock and moaned again. "Seven-thirty, time to feed the brat," she muttered, not wanting to even think about food much less cook it.

Dragging herself around to the fridge she pulled herself up off the floor and started rummaging through it.

20 minutes later, Anko came out of the kitchen with Hinata's breakfast of two cinnamon buns, three of her left-over dango sticks, some rice, and a plastic cup of tea all on a small trey. She was quite proud of herself too for cooking such a meal but was annoyed at the same time.

'The brat eats better than I do… and she's the prisoner,' Anko thought to herself as she walked down the dark hallways.

Looking at the plate she absently wondered why her Naruto-kun was treating the Hyuuga so good. She saw the blood stains in the torture room and knew just how sadistic he could get from the stories told at the weekly Jounin get-together, by the lucky or unlucky few who got to work with him early on in his career.

Reaching the prison area, Anko walked passed a few empty cells until she reached Hinata's.

Peering in she took in the sight, 'Oh how cute,' she thought, seeing the sleeping girl who was curled up in a ball with her thump in her mouth. Looking around Hinata's cell she noticed that it was a lot better than the normal ones.

The first few had what looked like a long bench bolted against the wall, shackles hanging off the wall across from it, and bucket to shit in.

At first Hinata's looked like that, but Naruto moved her down to the cell closest to his lab at the end of the hall which had a working toilet and had been cleaned out completely by shadow clones before adding some slightly better stuff in there. She had a small metal bunk that was bolted to the wall and held up with two chains. (Imagine old prison bunks like you see in movies or on old boats) The bunk had a small foam cushion for a mattress, a small feather pillow, and a white sheet. Hell, Naruto even put a small table near the bars so she could have something to eat on or leave her clothes on when he brought her some clean ones.

Thinking about it made Anko smile a little; somewhere deep inside him was a kind and gentle guy. Now she understood why he was being nice to the girl. Even if he was ruthless… maybe even evil, the way that he treated both her and the Hyuuga proved that he could be forgiving and kind… even if he barely showed it. The way he tried to make her cell slightly more comfortable, the way he wouldn't let her be tortured, and making her take the girl food proved it… either that or he had bigger plans for the girl.

While thinking about the girl, Anko noticed her toss and turn on the mattress, trying to get comfortable. When she finally settled down with her face buried in the pillow, Anko froze before slowly grinning, Naruto said that she couldn't torture the girl, but didn't say anything about 'playing' with her. If memory serves, Naruto thought it was amusing and didn't stop her for doing it.

But first she needed to get some things done around the base before she could go and 'play', 'But that doesn't mean I can't get a 'sneak peek',' she thought opening the cell door.

Anko easily made her way in without making a sound, having forgone her tan trench coat for one of Naruto's spare tank tops instead. After setting the trey down on the table, Anko grinned and tiptoed over to the sleeping Hyuuga, stopping right at her side.

'Aww, she looks so cute,' she thought tugging at the sheet, slowly working it down the girls sleeping body. When the sheet got to her waist, Hinata moved, making Anko freeze only to let out a sigh of relief when the girl grabbed her pillow in a vice grip and smiled in content.

Seeing the look, Anko thought, 'What kind of person would even think of taking advantage of something so cute'

Pulling the cover down to the girl's feet, Anko's perverted grin widened when she saw that the cotton shorts had been pulled down slightly due to her tossing, 'I WOULD' she sang to herself, answering her previous question.

'I wish Naruto-kun was here,' she thought sadly, pulling the girls shorts down but being careful not to wake her. Anko wasn't a lesbian, hell she was hardly a bisexual, and the only reason she slept with girls was because of the lack of real men in Konoha.

'I can't wait for Naruto to come back so I can show him that I did those jutsus, after all he didn't say that I couldn't use a shadow clone. I can't wait to get my prize and lock him in my room.' She mussed while rubbing a finger over the sleeping girl's panties, right where her pussy was, eliciting a small moan from the girl.

Hearing the girl moan made Anko giggle quietly, during the wave mission she learned that Hinata was a deep sleeper seeing as she slept in the same room a few times and watched her sensei try to wake her up. Speeding up her stroking, she saw Hinata's hips start moving up and down and pulled away from the girl, making her whimper in her sleep.

Anko smirked at her whimper before standing up and moving around to the side of bed. Hooking her finger around the wet cloth, she let her knuckle brush up against the dripping lips of her toy and pulled the cloth aside.

"Look how wet you are little Hyuuga," whispered Anko rubbing Hinata's hairless pussy, forgetting that she only planned to strip the girl. She was just too cute for Anko to resist.

Hinata started moaning louder in her sleep as Anko probed her a few more times before gaining a dark smirk. "Sweet dreams little Hyuuga," she said pulling out of the girl and licking he finger.

----------X----------

"Why do I fell like I'm missing out on something?" Wondered Naruto as he sidestepped the last monster's claws and punched it right where a human's kidney would be located before stabbing it with his sword.

The three reptile-like monsters had put up a great fight, attacking like a pack of wolves would there prey. Their tactics made it vary hard to kill one, keeping him on the defense by covering one-another constantly. It took 30 minutes of constant dodging to find an opening and kill the first by stabbing a kunai through the side of it's head, but even then it caused him to leave himself open to an attack, which earned him a nice gash on the arm.

The last two were easier to kill, even with his stinging arm, which instantly healed after a second or two. Using his speed, Naruto retrieved his sword, a simple steel blade with white rope wrapped around the handle, and tore the two apart.

As Naruto retrieved his coat and put it on, he made use of the solder pills he found and took one before sealing all three of the bodies in a scroll for him to study later.

Turning his gaze back to the mansion he glared and started suppressing his chakra, something was up there and sent those thing after him. He hadn't sensed anything near him when he first arrived so whatever sent them had to be able to sense him over a long distance.

----------X----------

"Master?"

"Yes Myuu?"

"The presence I felt has disappeared along with all three of the hunters you had me send,"

"I see… were they successful in their mission?"

"The one I felt, disappeared shortly after the other three did."

"Is that a YES or NO, you little bitch"

"I-I'm not s-sure, m-master,"

**SLAP**

The sound of flash striking flesh echoed across the room along with a thump as a body hit the floor.

"You are displeasing me, whore, do I have to punish you again?"

"-Sniff- No… please master… I'm s-sorry,"

"Then get out of here before I change my mind"

The sound of a person scrambling out of the room and a door closing echoed, while the 'master' sat back down. 'I felt it too, while I can't pinpoint the location like she can, I can tell that it is still there, weak but still around… it seems familiar too… could it be?'

A pair of emerald green eyes opened and seemed to glow from the morning light and a woman with straight red hair that was pulled in a short ponytail then leaned out of the shadows and gazed out the window holding a cane in one hand.

----------X----------

Naruto watched silently from a tree as the scouting clones, which were henged as little animals, searched around for an entrance that could be used to draw the least attention. Keeping his chakra suppressed was second nature to him as he went through the information that the clones sent him as they dispelled once their job was complete.

It seemed that one of the back windows would be the best choice as one of the birds (clone) flew in and saw that it was an empty bedroom. But to be unseen, he would have to wait until the sun went down, what better way to catch some sleep.

----------X----------

To be continued…

-

-

-

-

-

…Immediately

----------X----------

Naruto's base of operations, Wave. 7:30, Night time

Back at Naruto's base, Anko was pouting while nursing four scratch marks on her cheek. They weren't deep or life threatening, but it bled and hurt like a bitch. Standing in her personal bathroom, a rather simple room with hard wood floors and wooden cabinets, she checked her wounds in the mirror and winced as they stung at her touch.

In her cell, Hinata fumed as she sat on her bunk with her arms crossed and legs together. Her face was red with a mixture of embarrassment and fury. If someone were to pass they would swear that her eyes were red and steam was rising off her body, that is, if they were able to keep breathing due to the killing intent that rolled off her in waves. In her mind, she pictured multiple ways to kill that perverted bitch that tried to molest her.

Anko shuttered and figured that the little Hyuuga was thinking of ways to kill her again. Opening one of the cabinet doors, she searched for something to stop the bleeding. The thought of tasting her own blood made her blanch, the blood of others didn't bother her but the her own, it just didn't taste right to her. It felt… wrong.

Finding a small first-aid kit she opened it and went to work while thinking back to what happened.

FLASHBACK

She had allowed the girl to go to the prison showers; a rectangle shaped room that was split into two areas, so the girl could shower. One side had a few small lockers and a metal bench bolted to the floor, while the other side had showerheads jutting from the stone wall along with the knobs to turn the water off and on. Having stayed in that cell for days… lets just say she needed one, besides she needed to get out for at least a little while to keep her from going insane.

Anko didn't have to worry about her trying to escape. Naruto had explained to her that he had sealed the girl's chakra off and even if she did somehow brake the seal cutting off her chakra, the seals around the shower wouldn't allow her to use any jutsu and would electrocute and knock her out.

Anyway, Hinata went without a fight, eyes puffy and red, signifying that she had once again been crying her heart out, she also seemed a bit tense. (Insert Anko and Dart's Grin) Her steps were small and calculated; showing that she was a little nervous, but broken inside, it seemed that she had taken whatever Naruto had told her to heart and given up on fighting against him.

It only took a second to reach the shower room and Hinata went in first with Anko grinning right behind her. (It was next to Naruto's lab so that he could have running water there)

"Do y-you have to… w-watch?" Hinata asked in her timid voice, looking down and playing with the bottom of her cotton shirt.

Anko hid her smirk and replaced it with a mask of indifference, not wanting to make the girl anymore nervous than she already was.

"Like a hawk," she replied, closing the door behind her and crossing her arms.

It was a lie, not that the girl knew of course. Anko could leave and go to sleep if she wanted to, thanks to her Naru-kun's marvelous seal work that would only allow Hinata to leave the showers and return back to her cell where it would lock automatically. But hey, who would pass up a free show… well Naruto probably would, seeing as he had god-like self-control, yet another trait that made him a 'one in a million' man.

"B-but," Hinata tried, too embarrassed and self-conscious to strip and shower in front of another person, even if that person was female.

Anko decided to take a page from Naruto's book and inclined her head, giving her the best 'Naruto stare' she could, "I could put you back in your cage if I wanted to, so stop being such a prude and get to it. I have better things that I could be doing," she spoke imitating the cold dark voice that Naruto used when he was either around a lot of people he didn't like, giving out orders, or fighting.

Needless to say Hinata turned away from her and opened a locker to put her clothes in and started undressing.

While she was busy trying to get behind the locker door, which barely hid anything from view, Anko quietly waited and enjoyed the show, her body was nice, a bit child-like, but nice. The fact that she was controlling the girl to an extent was what really got her off. Absently, she started wondering how much better it would be if Naruto were the one in front of her, striping down.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she noticed that the girl had finished undressing and was standing with one arm covering her breasts and the other kept her lower parts from view.

Hinata's face was red and she couldn't bring herself to look up at the woman, "Ah… c-can I h-have a towel p-please" she asked. Not knowing that the woman in front of her had already seen everything she had.

FLASHBACK END

Anko took a square bandage and stuck it to her cheek. When the girl had turned the water on, it shot out cold water, which had a few… interesting effects. Hinata had jumped back, making her breasts bounce and revealed that her nipples had instantly hardened thanks to the water.

Unable to stop herself, Anko took her coat off, leaving her in one of Naruto's black tank tops and her skirt, before going in and grabbing two handfuls of Hinata's ass and chest.

The effect was delayed but inevitable. Hinata 'eeked' vary loudly and swiped at Anko, giving her the bitch slap of a life time which sent her back into the locker room before rolling to a stop.

Now that she thought about it, Hinata's eyes seemed to flash red. 'I'll have to ask Naruto when he returns' Anko thought.

The rest of the shower was spent in silence and if it wasn't for the fact that Anko has said that she deserved it and threatened to torture her if she tried to attack again, Hinata would have tried just that.

(I couldn't find anything else to help pass the time in-between time-skips so I did this, it's better than reading about him sleeping isn't it?)

----------X----------

Whirlpool, 10:00

Having slept all day, Naruto was fully rested and ready to go. He couldn't detect anything around him so he quietly jumped tree to tree with his coattail flapping in the breeze, until he was close enough to stick to the wall without making too much noise.

Hoisting himself through the open window, he hid in the shadows made by the moon and checked his person one last time. His sword sheath had been lowered so that it would be unseen under his long black coat and all his other weapons pouches were secured to his thigh and belt. (Like a pistol holster that hooks to you belt but straps around your thigh.) When he was sure that everything was in order, he crept over to the door and opened it, tensing at the squeaking sound that came from it.

Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the hallway he was in, bathing his body in a quick flash of blue, which was followed by a loud rumble. He started to relax but once again his senses were screaming at him to move and just as he ducked to the side, a short arrow about one foot long with a deadly looking point at the end, shot passed his head and stuck into the door he just closed.

Looking down the hall, he searched for the one who shot at him and saw a young girl with fiery red hair who looked to be just a year or two younger than he was, holding a strange crossbow in one hand and a curved assassins blade in the other.

----------X----------

(Earlier)

"Myuu, gather your weapons. It seems that we have an intruder."

Myuu looked up in confusion, "But Master, I don't sense anyone."

There was a pause as the older woman looked down at the girl, green eyes promising pain and suffering. "Are you questioning me Myuu?"

"N-No, I'm sorry, I'll get right to it Master Kushina" the girl said sprinting away.

Kushina watched with emotionless eyes as the girl ran. Myuu was a slightly failed experiment to her. It seemed that no matter how many times she punished her, she just couldn't get rid of her stupidity and emotions. While she was almost able to grant the clone a slight control over fire and ensure complete loyalty to only her, sadly the negatives outweighed the positives. But… Myuu was the first clone to ever come out as a red head with green eyes, she looked exactly like her when she was younger, too kill her would be like killing herself.

But at the same time, the younger girl reminded her of what could have been… reminded her of…him.

The sound of the door opening again broke the woman out of her thoughts. Turning around she was greeted by the sight of Myuu dressed in a dark blue battle dress with her hair pulled into a low ponytail and her two favorite weapons strapped to her sides.

"Second floor hallway" she said before the girl could speak.

----------X----------

Naruto studied the girl and got in what looked like a defensive stance, "You know a crossbow is only good if you can hit your target, it takes too long to reload for it to be any-," he was cut off as another bolt flew towards him.

Leaning back, Naruto held himself up an arm and looked up to see the girl smirk.

"You like? Master had it made for me so that I could kill morons like you who trespass on her land," the girl said with a grin,

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Seals? How…interesting… and who might you be?" he asked.

"I am W-24, but master has named me Myuu… remember it in the next life," she told him before unleashing another blot at him.

Naruto blurred away, shocking the girl who moved just in time to dodge Naruto's open palm uppercut, (It's also called the 'Tiger Uppercut') which would have easily broke her jaw, if not kill her.

Jumping away, Myuu put a good distance between them and ran down the hall before ducking behind a corner.

Naruto looked around with an annoyed expression, "You can't hide forever," he called out turning around, searching for any sign of the girl.

The sound of the girl's crossbow going off alerted him, but he was too late to dodge it. "AHH" he nearly roared as the razor sharp edge sliced through both his clothes and the skin, muscle and bone of his shoulder before poking out near his collarbone.

Falling to one knee, Naruto reached up and gripped the bolt with his gloved hand, pulling it through the rest of the way, letting a loud roar of pain echo down the hall as it scraped against his bone and bled out crimson blood.

"My Kami," she spoke in fear. She was wide-eyed at the display, this… this wasn't a man, he… it was a monster. Her hand started to shake, sheathing her blade at the small of her back; she gripped her small crossbow with both of her shaking hands.

Naruto growled and spun around. Catching sight of the redhead, he shot forward leaving nothing but black hazy afterimages in his wake.

Catching the left junction between her neck and shoulder, Naruto started squeezing, making her gasp in pain and drop her crossbow before slowly dropping to her knees in front of him with a pained expression on her face.

"That hurt you little bitch," he growled, baring his teeth at the girl.

Myuu couldn't believe how strong this guy was; it was so unreal... scary even. Trying to pull away from him only caused her more pain and she could already feel tears forming in her eyes.

Balling her fist, Myuu weakly punched him in the in the gut a couple of times to try and force him to let her go, but he just took the punches like they were nothing. Myuu gasped as his grip tightened on her and in a desperate attempt, she pushed against his arm, ignoring the extra pain and punched his in the face.

Naruto blinked as her fist met his cheek and forced him to turn his head to the side, it was so surprising to him that he loosened his grip, not enough for her to escape him, but enough for her to get a second of relief.

Myuu took a breath as the pain lessened even if it was only slightly. Able to think more clearly she reached behind her and shakily grasped the handle of her blade before trying to pull it from its sheath.

Naruto let out a low growl and turned his head slowly. Holding her in place with one hand, he reared back with his other fist and was prepared to crush her skull but was shocked when her fist came flying towards his face again. But this time was different, clutched in her fist was the curved knife that she was holding before.

Everything froze as the sound of metal slicing flesh and bone echoed along with the soft splatter of blood hitting the floor. Myuu's eyes were clinched shut; she could feel warm droplets running down her face and knew it was blood. Her breathing was shaky; her stomach queasy, the thought of opening her eyes to see her blade rammed through his head made her sick.

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt her heart stop.

Naruto had pain written all over his face as her blade cut in-between his middle and ring fingers, stopping only an inch away from his wrist. Had the girl been paying attention she would have seem his uninjured fist coming at her before it hit her, sending her back and into the bare wall of the hallway.

Naruto pulled her knife out of his hand and hissed as the bone and muscle reattached itself. Taking a step forward, his foot his something, it was her crossbow. He glanced at the groaning girl and smirked as he slid her knife under his belt before picking her other weapon up.

It was nice; who ever made it was a professional who took pride in their work. It was a mix of polished wood and black metal with collapsible arms for easy storage and a nearly unbreakable cord to launch the bolts. He didn't know how the seals on the thing worked but he could find out later.

Naruto slowly stalked towards the weaponless girl and smirked hatefully, like a predator stalking towards its downed prey. When he reached her, Naruto grabbed her by the ponytail and pulled her up, finding her pained gasp and cry vary enjoyable.

"Tell me, where is your master" he asked evenly, watching as tears of pain fell down her face.

Myuu tried her best not to cry. Tears were already falling down her bruised face and the pain from her hair was making it difficult. "Up yours" she answered weakly, reaching up and trying to remove his hand, the same one that was dripping with blood.

Naruto sneered at the girl. "Fine, I don't need you to tell me anyway. But I'm going to make you regret shooting me" he told her, releasing her hair and grabbing her neck.

Taking a quick look around, Naruto took in his surroundings. The side they were at ended with a wall and some doors, but the other side went all the way to the other end of the manor, with a set of stairs in the middle that must have gone to the first floor.

Myuu struggled against Naruto's grasp and lashed out at him with a fist as his attention was elsewhere. The punch connected and knocked his head to the side with his sunglasses flying off.

Naruto slowly turned his head back to the girl causing her to freeze at the sight of his eyes. "You annoying little pest" he snarled throwing her down the hall where she bounced against the wall and rolled to a stop against the handrail of the stairs.

After picking his sunglasses up off the floor and sliding them in his pocket, he blurred towards her, and kicked her in the chest, sending her through the railing and into the wall with a pained crunch before she fell to the floor, unmoving.

For a minute Naruto thought she was dead but noticed the slight shake of her back, signaling that she was still breathing, even if they were short and shallow.

"I must commend you… Myuu was it? You put up a great fight, it almost pains me to have to kill you… it's funny actually, that a girl younger than me injured me more than any full-grown ninja ever has" he told her with a dark chuckle.

He jumped down from the stairs and landed on the ground not far from her body, with an amused expression on his face.

Myuu whimpered in pain but slowly forced herself to move. "I… I'm n-not…not g-giving… g-giving u-up" she gasped out, holding herself up on quivering arms.

Naruto 'hmm'-ed and slid his trench coat off. Laying it over the railing at the bottom of the steps, he slowly walked towards the girl and stopped right in front of her, stepping on her hand with his foot.

"Tell me why you fight so hard." He demanded, looking down at her with his cold hateful eyes.

When she didn't answer he pressed down with his foot until a bone in her hand popped causing her to scream and fall back down to the floor, trying to pry his foot off her hand.

"TELL ME!" he yelled at the crying girl.

"Be-because t-that is what… what I-I w-was made f-for" Myuu cried trying to stop the pain in her hand.

Naruto's eyes raised in shock. He removed his foot and the redhead snatched her hand back cradling it close to her chest, sobbing.

For a minute he just stood there, looking at the sobbing girl. "Your master's name… is it Kushina" he asked, his voice void of all previous hatred.

She only nodded, never looking up.

"Would you die for her"

He got another nod.

Naruto looked at her and quietly unsheathed his sword, keeping it from view. "If you tell me where she is, I'll take all you pain away and you never have to worry about her being in trouble ever again"

She glanced up at him, "Really?" she asked meeting his gaze

"Really" he replied.

----------X----------

Lightning flashed, filling the library-like office in a brief flash of white, while highlighting two figures at the same time. One was female, sitting in a large chair while the other that stood just out of range, was male.

"It's you… the original"

"No…I'm Naruto Uzumaki… your son" Naruto spoke emotionlessly looking down at the woman sitting in her leather chair with a polished black cane leaning against the arm.

Kushina was once a strong woman with a brilliant mind, something that she was really proud of too. But after she left Konoha her body began to weaken from childbirth and exposure to the vile chakra of the Kyuubi didn't help at all. The woman once hailed as the 'Red Death' of Konoha's ANBU force was now weak and had to use a cane to get around.

She sighed softly, "No… your not… he died the day of the Kyuubi attack,"

Naruto's eyes narrowed behind his glasses; "I see… so you too believe me to be the demon sealed away inside me" he spoke, adding a colder tone to his voice.

"No, I believe in Minato's seal," she said softly, looking up at him, "But what I said is true, you are not my real son. Although you look almost identical to Minato-kun… fitting I guess, after all I did use more of his DNA on you than the others, but you seem to think more like me."

Naruto was confused and angry, even though she mumbled the last part he could easily hear her and what she was saying didn't sound right. Stepping closer to the woman, he spoke in a deadly tone, "Explain"

She laughed, "You know that present you got after your tenth birthday, you know the books and that sample of the virus," she asked seeming to ignore his demand.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "How do you-"

"Know about it?" Kushina cut in; "I was the one who sent it to you. The virus was an incomplete version of my own and I relied on your drive to find a way to complete it."

Naruto grit his teeth but didn't say anything as Kushina's ranting became more insane.

"If it wasn't for the Kyuubi attack, we could have created a new-world with a new superior breed of humans, given birth by the progenitor virus, my life's work. The Wesker children were entrusted with endless potential, so that they would protect and serve us while weeding out those unworthy of living in the new-world and repopulating it with our DNA… but then Kyuubi attacked us. I was pregnant at the time and little Naruto died just after I gave birth to him."

Naruto took a step back; Kushina had an insane glint in her eyes as she went on.

"Then I heard that Minato was going to seal the fox inside Naruto and was on his way. So I left and went back to my compound to get one of the wesker children, only to find that all but one had died due to the demons chakra… you, the original Wesker child, W-01"

"Are you saying that I was manufactured," he snarled.

She laughed before coughing hard, "Yes, just like Myuu. I find it funny that in a way, you just murdered your own baby sister."

Naruto grit his teeth, "She wasn't my sister, the little bitch deserved what she got"

This time it was Kushina's turn to be shocked, she expected him to freeze up and start denying it before breaking down so she could manipulate him.

A searing pain ripped through her arm and she looked down to find that the same blade Myuu used was now stuck deep in her arm and was now holding her to the chair.

"No… this can not be happening, I was to become a god." She spoke before Naruto's face appeared inches away from hers and pain like no other came from her stomach. Glancing down, Kushina felt like a wave of cold water washed over her.

Lodged through her stomach was Naruto's arm. She could feel his hand rip out of her back and suddenly all the pain went away.

Slowly, her hand caressed his face and her eyed unfocused. "You look just like I pictured Naruto would when he grew up. How ironic… for the one… with the right to become… a god…to face… her own mortality by… the same person who looks just like her son" She said while Naruto sneered at her.

"You become a god… only those who are capable of being a god deserve that right" he said ripping his hand out of her with a spray of blood and dropping her dead body to the floor.

Turning around, Naruto gazed out the window just at a flash of lightning lit up the sky, "That right, is now mine"

----------X----------

Well this is the longest chapter yet, plenty of violence, sexual tension, and enough mindless crack to keep this story from being so damn serious… go me.


	12. Chapter 12: The End

Resident Evil: Naruto style

----------X----------

Well that's the end of RE Naruto style, look for the sequel coming out later where Naruto unleashes hell upon the world for revenge and the reader learns about his childhood.

Here is a summery:

Driven to near insanity, Naruto unleashes the virus upon the world in retaliation for Konoha's crime against him. With the world still fighting against it a year later, he enters Konoha and lies his way into getting Danzo to follow him before revealing himself to the Hokage, who sends Kakashi and his unit after him. Fighting against Root, zombies, and other grotesque monsters, they chase him around Konoha where he gives clues as to what his plan is and reveals his brutal childhood which made him into what he is now.

XXXXX

After that the next sequel will be a crossover that I've been planning since the beginning, where Naruto ends up in another world. It will be between Batman, Teen Titans, and Naruto.


End file.
